Paris By Circe
by Circe
Summary: The sequel to Summer. Final prparations for a before Fifth Year holiday.
1. {Pt. 1- Is It Real? Is It True?}

A/N: Harry is finally getting out of England for a proper holiday. There should still be time for a quick trip to the Burrow before term starts, but Hermione, Chris and Ivy are going to see that Harry turns fifteen with some major fun.And of course , Hermione will probably insist they visit some of the more haunted spots, to add to their summer essays.( "But Harry, mine is only fifteen rolls of parchment so far!")

  
  
Chapter One - "Can It Be Real? Can It Be True?" 

  
It still didn't seem real to Harry. After spending each summer that he could remember stuck on Privet Drive, he, Harry Potter, was actually going to have a true holiday. Each day when he woke up, Harry still had a moment, looking at the room that had been "his" for nearly fourteen years, expecting to have that hopeless feeling spread over him. Then his eyes would focus on the new furniture in the room and the shining wood floors. Then when Harry's eyes rested on the bright orange that was the trademark color of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, he began to grin. 

Being a most unusual, nearly fifteen year old male, didn't stop Harry's thoughts from immediately going to the picture in his mind of his best and now something more, friend, Hermione Granger. In this was he was just like any other teenager who had so recently discovered that his friend was, well, she had changed in all the right ways. Even alone in his room, Harry felt his face go a bit red as he couldn't help thinking that she had changed in all the right places too.

Unfortunately, before Harry could pursue these very pleasant thoughts ,there was a knock outside his door. "Haarreey! Time to be moving in there. The Grangers will be here in an hour. Come and have your breakfast." 

Harry still winced at his aunt Petunia's shrill voice, so different from that of his mother. Until this summer, Harry hadn't known his mother's voice, except for the terrified pleading he heard when he was near one of Azkaban's dementors. Now, however, thanks to Hermione's mom, he had an audio tape of his mother's voice singing to him,only weeks before she was killed. 

Yeah, life was very changed this summer. He'd be surprised if it didn't get better still, in the next few days. His suitcase was packed with the new clothes he'd received from Ivy Granger, Hermione's mom, this summer. These, along with a few things he had purchased himself, were the only clothes, aside from his Hogwarts ' robes, Harry had ever owned that fit.For years, he'd been swimming in his porky cousin Dudley's cast offs, supplemented by a few of Uncle Vernon's uglier things.

Everything was set,he thought. Soon they'd be flying across the strip of water that separated England and France. He couldn't help thinking how much more enjoyable the trip could have been if he could have taken Hermione and traveled on his Firebolt, but an underage witch or wizard was strictly prohibited from practicing magic in the summers, away from Hogwarts. Besides, he knew Chis and Ivy would prefer the group to travel together

. He had seen Ivy's look of excitement though, when she told him she'd orded a Firebolt for herself. "It's a horrible extravagance for an older witch like me," she'd told him the day she sent in the owl with her order. "Still, it's the best and safest broom made. Chris insisted I order one, since I'll be assisting with the Quidditch training." She's paused a moment then went on, eyes twinking,"Perhaps Hermione will want to take it over in a few years. We'll work on that, right, Harry?" 

It was a nice thought, Harry had to admit. They'd be almost through with school in a few years. It would be nice for he and Hermione to be able to travel as they pleased, with equally matched brooms. Right now though, he'd better get downstairs, or the Grangers would be here, and Dudley would doubtless be boring them with some long explanation of his "important position" the the sweet shop nearby. Harry suspected Dudley's position mostly consisted of taster. He'd heard Uncle Vernon complaining once that instead of bringing home money, Dudley had been told to bring money in to cover what he'd eaten that week.

Leaving his suitcase by the door, Harry walked toward the kitchen, where he could hear Dudley's whining voice."I don't see why he gets to go off with Hermione and her family. I'll bet if he hadn't always been nosing about, she'd have asked me instead."

Harry snorted, and heard Uncle Vernon say, "We wouldn't allow you to go off with those people anyway. I'm not saying the girl and her mother aren't attractive, but there's definitely something odd about the way that woman practices dentistry. I had her checked out, and she's been in a regular office for years but still....."

"Peculiar how much she looks like an old friend of my sister's, from her school days. But she was an odd duck, just like Lily. They were always up to some mischievous tricks, and making their sudden, unexplained little trips. Nearly drove Mum and Dad batty," added Aunt Petunia, "although they claimed they were so proud of Lily's cleverness." 

Harry knew he'd better go in, else he would be rolling in the hall with laughter. Ivy and Hermione, attractive? That was a bit short. And Ivy an odd duck? If Vernon only knew!!!! No, it's was definitely best that he think Hermione's family were muggles, who just happened to have a few odd ways. 

Harry rushed through a large plate of eggs, potatoes, sausages and toast, with a bowl of porridge on the side. "Nice eats, Aunt Petunia!" he remarked, attemping to hide a grin as he noticed the boiled eggs and dry toast on his cousin's plate, and Dudley's piggy eyes watching each bite that went into Harry's mouth.

"Those French may not feed you like your family does. You eat it all Harry, there's no telling when you'll get another good English breakfast."

'Anytime Ivy decides to make one appear' Harry thought.This certainly was a change from past summers, when some days he'd been lucky to get a cold bowl of soup.He heard doors slam outside and knew the Grangers had arrived. Pushing his chair back, Harry said "Thanks, Back down in a few moments."

Running upstairs, he grabbed the final things: his toothbrush, brush and comb, which seemed to look at him hopelessly, knowing there was nothing they could do to tame his messy black hair. Then he picked up the brand new razor he'd bought the day before.He doubted there was any need to pack it but...into the bag it went. Who knew? He wondered how Hermione would react if he should suddenly show the need for a shave. After the last few days, he thought she would notice immediately. 

A laugh behind him made Harry whirl around, to find Hermione standing there with a totally unreadable expression on her face. "So, all set? Got some new things?" "Um, yeah, a couple. Not sure why I bother with some of this stuff. Ever seen my hair look as if it had met a brush?" Harry asked Hermione, quickly shoving the razor down under his toothpaste. He still had the feeling she'd seen more than he intended.

"Hurry then, Mom and Dad are downstairs with your aunt and uncle, and I expect Dudley will be up here any moment, hnting again about how good it would be to have a holiday from work. I can just imagine his work. The only part that moves, I'll bet, is his mouth." Laughing, they went downstairs, where Chris and Ivy were edging toward the door, and Petunia and Vernon were doing nothing to encourage them to stay. Uncle Vernon, Harry noticed, was looking extremely nervous and kept rubbing his head, as if he expected to find a large bald spot

. Finally they were all in the Grangers' Range Rover, and heading for the station. "Hope you don't mind, Harry, but our plans have changed a bit. Instead of flying, we've decided to take the Eurostar" said Chris. "Since Ivy's ordered her Firebolt, she says she'd rather not fly in the mugggle way for awhile."

"And it's much quicker, Harry. For a muggle invention, it's an amazingly efficient way to travel." Hermione said, looking very serious, as if she was afraid Harry would be really disappointed. He was tempted, just for a moment, to act as if this ruined the trip for him, but Hermione's anxious look was just too much for him.

"Ah, Hermione, I don't really care how we get there. Just going someplace, being away from the Dursleys and maybe having an adventure that doesn't involve a near death experience, the travel method isn't important." Harry leaned back against the seat, closed his eyes, and said with a contented sigh," Goodbye Dudley!"

  
**_To Be Continued ~_**

**_ ( Um, well, I know it's short, but I need reviews. More romance, or adventures and sights? A girl for Ron? I'll try.)_**


	2. {Pt. 2- A Different Kind of Box}

A/N What this really has to do with the whole story, I dunno. But as usual, it's pretty much writing itself. If you aren't in the mood for silliness, and a bit of romance skip it, 'K?

Otherwise, enjoy! Harry and Hermione did!! So did the author.

( PS to the person or persons who don't like this font size or color**:** Sorry, I write all in this font. It's crispy and crunchy!)

Paris - Part 2

"Another Kind of Box" 

Once they had settled into their seats on the Eurostar, Harry felt he just had to ask Hermione a question. "Hermione, is this the way your family travels all the time? 'Cause if they're doing it just for me, they really didn't have to go with the luxury trip.I'd be happy riding on any old train, ship or anything."

"Maybe it is you, a little." Hermione answered with a grin. "But let's not complain. Mom still seems to feel she should have tried to take you from the Dursley's sooner. So, we'll have an extra nice holiday, nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Harry shook his head and moved a little closer to her." It would be an extra nice holiday for me if we only walked around a new place, and maybe checked out some French food. Aunt Petunia is convinced they won't feed me well. Like she ever cared before!" 

"Speaking of food..." said Hermione, "Mind going down to check out a few of the other cars? The food they serve isn't prepared by house elves, but it's good enough. I'd like to check on Crookshanks too, and maybe Hedwig would like to see us." 

Harry got up and pulled Hermione up with him,"Yeah, poor things , stuck back there with those non- magical animals. I brought Hedwig some owl treats."

"And I've got some of Ron's favorites, dried spiders. Fred and George left a whole bag of them,I heard them say they were working on a special treat for him, so I hid the bag." She grinned as she held up the bag that even to Harry looked like a horrible bunch of hairy squiggles . "Maybe they'll at least get distracted by something else, and leave Ron alone for a while." 

"We can only hope! And I'll send them an owl with a new idea, maybe something else to eat, in case we run into Malfoy again." Harry pretended to shudder at the idea. of seeing Draco before term started, but he knew he wouldn't mind having another of the twins' inventions with him, just in case. 

They passed Chris and Ivy a little further back, having a glass of wine, and Ivy reading Witch Weekly, hidden inside a Tattler magazine. Chris, Harry was happy to see, had apparently decided to plunge into their world all the way, since the Daily Prophet was tucked inside his copy of the London Times. He could see Chris looked perturbed and asked, in a low voice, whether there had been disturbing news.

"No, just the opposite, Harry. Fudge is still insisting there's no reason to suspect Voldemort might return to power Any real news we should be aware of is being covered up." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Chris looked shocked at himself. "Oops," he said. 'I'm afraid I've been listening to you and Professor Dumbledore talking far too much, Ivy. I'll be hearing from the ministry before I've even begun my, er, "course". 

"Maybe you'd better keep it He Who Must Not for a while Dad", said Hermione, nervously, looking around her. "We'll be back soon, just getting a snack, checking on our animals and exploring a bit."

" Don't wander too far," Ivy reminded them. "Remember this train travels anyplace from 150 to 185 miles per hour. The trip doesn't take long." 

"We'll remember" said Harry, suddenly eager to have a few moments alone with Hermione. Who knew when they'd have a chance for a private moment again. IF he could call a baggage car full of animals, with Crookshanks staring at him suspiciously, private.

They continued through the cars, and Harry was amazed at the different cars, and the different types of accomodations. The Hogwarts Express having been alike in all the compartments, he realized afresh that Hermione's parents had gone all out to get them the best seats, and now weren't even upset that they'd decided to leave them to explore.

He pinched his leg hard and jumped, causing Hermione to give him a startled look. "Harry, what happened? " she asked, worriedly. 

"Ah, just pinchng myself to be sure this is real." he answered her, trying to give an evil leer. "And the idea of 'hafing the private time vith you, Hermy Own Ninny!' is making me vant to hurry along."

"Poor Viktor!" she said, trying to look as if she was feeling bad for the Bulgarian Quidditch star, but failing."Well, I do have to admit... " and she lowered her voice and bent to rub Harry's leg where he'd pointed to the pinch, "I won't mind having your arms around me. And maybe, just maybe, a kiss or two, Mr. Potter?" 

"I think I can manage to fill that order, Miss Granger. Unless you'd prefer to unpack some of your books and catch up on your reading." Harry answered , trying not to break into a run at her words, but feeling he could fly back to the baggage car without a broom of any kind.He was happy to see Hermione looking as if she was having the same dificulty, so he took her hand and they began to hurry down the aisles that were not as wide as the ones in their own car.

Finding the baggage car, exactly as deserted as they'd hoped it would be, Harry and Hermione gave Hedwig and Crookshanks their treats ('UGH, thought Harry, as Hermione shook out a pile of the spiders. They looked even worse out of the bag. Where had Gred and Forge gotten such huge ones?') Then looking around, Harry spotted a large box in one corner, covered in blankets.

"Um, how about sitting down back here for a few moments?" he asked Hermione, in what he hoped was a casual voice. Hermione, he noticed, had once again turned the very pretty shade of pink that seemed to have replaced her once magenta blushes. He wondered what had made the difference, the felt himself go a bit red, as he realized the difference was probably himself. 

Hermione looked really happy, he couldn't help but notice. She sat down close to him, putting her head on his shoulder, giving him a chance to smell that delicious Hermione scent that he had finally realized wasn't perfume, or shampoo, but just Hermione. He sighed, without meaning to, making Hermione giggle."Tired already, Harry? Too much excitement for one day?" 

" I'll take too much excitement any day then," Harry answered her in a husky voice. "And I'd say these should be called the deluxe seats, if anyone should ask me! Mmm, Hermione........ !" he murmered, as he felt her arms go around his neck, and he lowered his head to hers. The time passed, and neither of them had any idea, after a few moments, that there were any animals in the car, magical or otherwise. 

Harry felt as if his head was full of a very pleasnt mist, and he was grateful not to have to give any thought to his legs, since they felt like his arm after Gilderoy Lockhart removed the bones. He could feel Hermione trembling a bit, and realized with a start that they had probably been back in the car for quite some time.

Oh, Hermione felt so good in his arms, he thought. How had he been able to go all those years not having someone to hold him. He knew Hermione felt nothing like his mom would have, and yet he realized now how much he'd missed being loved as he grew up. Even thinking these somewhat sad thoughts , Harry broke into a large grin - he would enjoy making up for lost time by spending as much time as possible this way with Hermione. Who would have ever expected the bossy little bookworm to turn into this...

"Hermione,I guess you were right." he whispered. " I should have known."

"Right about what?" she whispered back, surprised.

" You once said that you do everything well," he said teasingly. "I thought you were making a joke at the time, but you weren't."

" Well, I......" she began, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and the sounds of a man whistling. They froze, and watched as the uniformed man walked by the cages of the animals, checking each one.Since they weren't hidden by Harry's invisibility cloak, all too soon the man spotted them.

"Couple of lovebirds, eh?" he said with a smile. Then he looked more closely at them, and where they were sitting. "Bit young to be traveling alone, aren't you? And I don't supppose you have any idea what you're sittting on, do you."

" My parents are with us!" said Hermione, indignantly, "And we're fifteen, well, almost."

" Heh, how almost, young lady? " the man asked, with a twinkle." Few months I'd say." 

"At any rate, " said Harry, attempting to appear strong. "What were we sitting on? Something very valuable? I'll be happy to pay for any damages, but I don't think we hurt anything."

"Perhaps not, but you may be having nightmares when you see what's under here." The man slowly pulled back the blankets, obviously hoping to scare them out of their wits. There they saw what had to be a coffin,but being so accustomed to living with ghosts, neither Harry nor Hermione felt the alarm the man was obviously hoping for.

"No one in there but still, you youngsters need to be more careful where you carry on. Ghost might have rose up and....." said the man, trying to look stern.

" Ah but we don't really......" began Harry, but stopped when he felt Hermione's foot come down hard on his own.

"Ooooooh, noooo!" Let's get out of here! You won't tell my Mom and Dad will you, PLEASE? They'd be SO upset!" Hermione moaned.

Harry had to turn around, pretending to cough hard several times .Hermione was good, anyone would have to admit that, as he saw the man melt as she looked at him imploringly, tears ready to fall from her brown eyes. 

"Now, now, young lady, don't cry!" he said in alarm." You, young man, take your young lady back to your seats, and we'll forget about all this." 

Harry and Hermione nodded and they left the car, Harry still coughing and Hermione's shoulders shaking with what the train employee thought was fear, but Harry knew was mufled laughter.

As she walked by, he patted her shoulder comfortingly, causing Hermione to shake harder, and bury her head on Harry's shoulder, as if embarrassed. Harry didn't think they were going to be able to get away quickly enough, but once out of the car, Hermione straightened up and hissed, "Race ya to the food car!" before nearly flying up the aisle.

Snorting with laughter, so that he could hardly breathe, Harry followed, thinking, 'A great kisser, and one who can think fast! What more can a teenage wizard ask for?' 

  
**_What indeed? Next time we arrive IN Paris. Maybe not as much romance(excuse me, I said MAYBE. Perhaps a bit more intrigue._**

**_Who'll turn up to make the holiday more or less pleasant? At this point, your guess is as good as mine, but it will come, more or less fully formed._**

**_Birthday celebration coming too! What will Harry's gifts be this year? Will the Weasleys appear for the party? _**

**_Bye for now, _**

**_~ Circe_**


	3. {Pt. 3- Old Enemies, New Friends}

A/N: This part kind of finishes up some loose ends that I "forgot" from Summer (you'll see), and opens the way for some new characters.

Please read the disclaimer at the bottom, since I have neglected it in the previous parts,( sorry, Ani) AND I have been trying to keep this at least a bit authentic. I've included the URLs so you can join them on the holiday, if you like.

I promise, on my honor, there will be no RUGRATS in Harry Potter's Paris. The timing for my Paris and theirs is a bit, um, odd, but totally unintentional. Unless it was a subconscious thing.

Love from Circe

Paris 3

  
  
As they left the train, Harry looked around him, truly amazed by what he saw. This might not be the wizarding world, but some of the people were dressed differently enough that they would for sure be offensive to Uncle Vernon.Then he thought of the look on Professor McGonagal's face if she could have seen the man who'd just walked by. The man's hair had been at least four shades of blue and green. There were around six earrings in each of his ears, and a few in his nose. Ouch, that had to be painful!

"Er, Hermione, we should take lots of pictures on this trip- I don't think Ron will believe some of these people. It must seem pretty tame to you, coming back to Hogwarts after a summer holiday"

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "Oh yes, so tame. Last year we returned to find a contest that.everyone knew could cause deaths, the year before, there's an escaped murdered suspected to be invading,the year before, the year before......."

" OK, OK, I get it, Hermione. And it's mostly been because of me... at least our second and third years." Harry broke in before Hermione could really get started. But she wasn't looking at him as if she was going to deliver one of her lectures on not looking for trouble.

Harry couldn't help noticing, though, instead she was looking at him with a mixture of tenderness and dread. He had a strange feeling he couldn't identify. It wasn't the lurching stomach he'd once gotten when he'd had the crush on Cho (what an aeon ago that now seemed) and it wasn't the rubber legs feeling he got when he and Hermione kissed. No, this was a feeling that he'd like to close the doors on the rest of the world, leaving only the two of them in a safe place, where the dread he saw on Hermione's face would never appear again.

His own face must have given away his thoughts, because Hermione's face suddenly broke into a smile, and Harry felt his heart lift when he saw it." Why are we so gloomy, Harry? We're going to have fun, we've survived so far, and we'll learn even more this year."

She took both of his hands and he was pleased but amazed when, right there with her parents getting their bags and suitcases, she kissed him on both cheeks. quickly, then her arm slid around his waist. "We're in France now, you'll have to get used to being kissed in the French way."

"And that would be?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling. " I think you could define that several ways, and I'm all set to practice getting used to all of them. Mmmmm, visit some famous sights, a little practice, a little visit to a museum, a lot more practicing.....sound good? We could be real experts on the subject of kissing by the time we get back to school." He squeezed her a little closer and whispered, " You always want to be the expert, right?"

Hermione went very pink, and though she didn't pull away, she took a long drink of the water she had brought from the train." Um, bit hot today, isn't it? " she said , brightly. "We'd better catch up with Mom and Dad."

Harry grinned as he steered Hermione over to a line of travelers, all in various states of emotion. Some werre babbling happily, others were looking angry, and one woman, who reminded him of Aunt Marge, was banging on the counter with a large fist, her face purple with anger.

Suddenly he heard the woman bellow "Find my Ripper! I can take care of you with one blow if you don't find my precious Ripper!" and she banged again, shaking the counter all the way down to where the Grangers were standing.

"Amazing how some people can't control their tempers, isn't it? " Ivy said in a low voice. Harry turned to look at her, and noticed Ivy's eyes had a sparkle that made him glad his name wasn't Marge Dursley! He had opened his mouth to ask what the plan was for Aunt Marge, but heard Chris whisper urgently but a bit nervously," Ivy, remember, we aren't in England now. And I haven't even started learning magic." Harry saw Ivy reach up and kiss Hermione's dad reassuringly, then apparently feeling his eyes upon them, she grinned at him, sheepishly but with mischief in her eyes. "All in good time, my love, all in good time!"

Harry laughed aloud, and looked back to where Marge had one of the men behind the counter by the ear. His eyes widened when he saw four uniformed policemen come up and not so gently disengage Marge from the station attendant's ear. An argument was in full swing when Ivy suddenly moved away from Chris, Harry and Hermione and went to stand beside Aunt Marge.

She spoke in a low voice to the men in uniforms, then to Aunt Marge.Some sort of an agreement must have been reached, because Harry saw Marge and Ivy walking toward them. This would be the end of the nice holiday, he thought glumly. Aunt Marge would soon be raving about St. Brutus for the Incurably Criminal.

Suddenly Ivy stopped Aunt Marge, and handed her a bun, wrapped in a napkin."You must be starving, after going through that ordeal!" he heard Ivy saying, and his mood quickly lifted. By the time the women reached the line he and Hermione and Chris were in, Marge's mood had obviously begun to change.

When she saw him , her eyes widened, but just as she seemed ready to begin bawling about his criminal tendencies, her face took on a totally different look."Harry Potter! Imagine finding you so far from home. And you're with this lovely family? "

"We brought Harry over as a part of his birthday celebration - he'll be fifteen this week, and since Harry's been such a good employee this summer, we wanted to reward him. This is my husband Chris, and our daughter Hermione."

"Yes, another birthday for Harry! And I've been meaning to send your present for a month!" Aunt Marge said in a voice that resembled Ludo Bagman's when he was commentating for the Quidditch World Cup.

'This ought to be interesting', thought Harry.The only gift Marge had ever given him had been to call Ripper off at midnight once so he could climb out of the tree he'd been chased up.

In fact, it did turn out to be not only interesting, but quite gratifying. Marge opened her huge handbag and pulled out an envelope stuffed with strange money, which she handed to Harry. "I won't be needing as much of this without Ripper," she said, sadly."I had booked a larger room, and of course Ripper eats like a horse. But I'm sure I'll never see the poor little thing again."

"Uh, thanks but I don't......" Harry began, but Ivy interruped him, so smoothly, Marge didn't notice.

"Isn't that lovely, and you're so kind!" she told Marge and then continued comfortingly, "I have a feeling though, you'll see Ripper soon, and you'll notice some very nice changes. He'll more than likely be fine in a smaller room, and Harry can use some of this birthday gift to help a few of the homeless animals in Paris. I'm so sure Ripper will be back, I'm going to give you this package of dog treats. Give him lots of them when you get him back."

Harry and Hermione were fighting a massive attack of giggles by now, but Marge Durseley was so overcome by the idea of Ripper returning to her that she seemed to think Harry and Hermione were only being very friendly and cheerful.

"Let us drop you at your hotel," said Chris, who seemed to be struggling with a laugh too. "We have a car waiting for us, and we'd like to see you safely settled."

Marge agreed, and soon they were leaving her at an establishment with a sign outside proclaiming it to be a hotel that accepted pets. Her luggage was unloaded, and soon the Grangers, and Harry were off to their own hotel.

"Where are we staying?" Harry asked Hermione. " I know I won't have heard of it, but I'd like to know, anyway." He was a little uncomfortable, now it had become clear all three Grangers spoke very fluent French. Hermione made him feel better about this immediately though.

" We'll be at the Hotel Relais Saint Jacques. It's wonderfully comfortable,and the staff is trained to be sure they can help anyone, whether they speak French or not. It's not that way in some of the hotels,Harry. In a few hotels we visited only French was spoken. They would look at you as if you were a worm if you couldn't understand or make yourself understood. And the Hotel Relais has a cozy feel, in spite of being a bit grand."

"Not much like Aunt Marge's hotel? But what about Crookshanks and Hedwig?" Harry asked worriedly. He knew Hermione would be miserable without Crookshanks , and Hedwig would ignore him for a month if she wasn't allowed out.

Hearing this, Ivy turned around and said reassuringly, " They'll be fine, Harry. I have an old friend here who's been living in the Muggle world for some time, and for similar reasons. She was able to...smooth the way for us. " She laughed and turned to Hermione." Marielle has children close to your age. Perhaps you and Harry would like to spend some time with them. You played with them when you were very young, though you may not remember."

"Oh, but I do! " Hermione answered, her eyes shining." I would love to visit them. They lived in a house that was more like a wizard's house than any I've known in the Muggle world. Sort of like the Burrow, just not as crowded. You don't think, Mom, that the children might be Beauxbatons students?"

"It's a good possibilty," Ivy told them. "I hadn't thought of it before, and Marielle has never mentioned her children's abilities. I haven't mentioned yours either though, Hermione. We will just have to wait and see."

Harry thought more than ever Ivy was a very unusual mother. He'd grown up watching and hearing Petunia and Vernon go on and on about Dudley's (nonexistent) remarkable qualities. And here was Ivy, with a daughter who was remarkable, never showing anything, except to Hermione herself.

He wondered what these French teenagers would be like, and had to admit to himself he wasn't crazy about the idea of sharing the time he was to have with Hermione with strangers. And would they have heard of him and ask all kinds of questions he couldn't answer in French?

They arrived at the hotel then, and in the flurrry of taking out baggage, and finding rooms, Hermione pulled Harry aside. " I don't know if you want to meet these people, but .... Harry I was thinking Ron could come over for a day or two, if one of Marielle's daughters turns out to be someone he might like. Even if it's just a quick trip, Ron needs to have a break too. I know Mom and Dad would agree to have him come."

Harry looked at Hermione and he couldn't help pulling her into one of the small alcoves along the hallway. It was so like Hermione to think about Ron, even in the midst of their own excitement at sharing a holiday! She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but then her eyes closed as he pulled her close and kissed her very thoroughly. When they stepped apart slightly, he could tell Hermione had that so familiar 'no bones in the legs feeling' and he held her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"W.. what was that for, Harry? " she asked shakily, staring into his eyes with a wondering look. "Kind of, um, sudden, not that I'm complaining."

"_That_ was partly because you just look so very kissable all of the time." Harry said in a voice that was at least as shaky as hers. " And partly because you are always and forever the best friend Ron and I could have, and you keep showing us that will never change. Ah, Hermione, I...."

" So, there you are! Come along and see your rooms," said Chris. "We were able to get the suite we hoped for, and it even has a refrigerator with ice!" Chris peered at them closely, especially Hermione. "And I see you have some scheme in mind, I've seen that look so often on your mother's face!"

Hermione laughed and said,"Right, dad, you caught me! Just scheming away!" As they walked away she and Harry exchanged raised eyebrowed looks, and Harry silently mouthed to her "To be continued." and ran a finger down her spine, making Hermione give an involuntary shiver.

**_So as Harry says"To be continued....."_**

I can't wait to meet these friends of Ivy's , can you?

And will Aunt Marge be appearing again? Hope we'll find out soon.

  
**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Things I don't own include:

Hotel Relais Saint Jacques

http://www.discoverfrance.com/HotelsParis/hotels/relais.html

A stone's throw from the Luxembourg Gardens, the Sorbonne, the Pantheon, and the Rue Mouffetard, on a quiet little square, this pure Haussmann style hotel once frequented by the famous Austrian writer Rifke, harmoniously combines luxury, comfort, refinement and spirituality. 23 rooms.

The Eurostar

http://www.europebytrain.com/eurostar.html

The Eurostar trains link the center of London with the centers of Paris and Brussels in about three hours. The trains make swift, smooth journeys through the Channel Tunnel at speeds of up to 100 mph and up to 186 mph in Europe.

Harry , Hermione, Marge Dursley,Ripper, Dr & Dr. Granger (except what I've done WITH them) , Harry's Firebolt, Crookshanks, Hedwig, or any of the Malfoy's or Weasleys. But I love them as if they were my own, and hopefully it shows. Harry appears to me "fully formed" too, and says "OK, time for more, Circe."

Who can refuse Harry Potter? Not me!

Thank you, J.K. Rowling! It's been fun. I sure wish you could be at Harry's birthday celebration. Lots of Circle Charms for you!


	4. {Pt. 4- Shapes Of Things Before My Eyes}

A/N: All right, guys, this is a bit of a ramble, even for me. Not very much on the romance side, but we'll get back to that SOON. I almost made a big mistake there, and started something I wasn't ready to finish.

Anyway, mostly here we're "setting the stage" for events to come. Trust me, we'll all have fun in the end.Please excuse the small slide into Brittany-dom. I was going to take it out but was begged to leave it in..

A galleon to anyone who can correctly tell where the title for this chapter came from. Let's just say it goes WAY back, in rock & roll history.

Special thanks & cheers to Ani! Without her, Paris 2 & 3 would never have gotten posted, since my browser on FF.N decided to take a holiday. And I was driving everyone nuts! 

Happy readings!

Paris Four

"Shapes - of Things Before My Eyes"

When they arrived in the suite, Harry could see why the Grangers had hoped to get this particular suite of rooms. There were huge windows that overlooked a river. A long couch filled the center of the room,with pillows lining it. Comfortable armchairs were positioned around the couch and there was a beautiful shining wooden table with chairs pulled up to it, A large basket of fruit and other foods rested in the center.Flowers filled the other tables, and the room was flooded with a very unusual light. 

"Oh, this is lovely, " Harry heard Ivy exclaim, from another room."Hermione, Harry, look at your rooms to see whether you have everything you need."

Harry looked over at Hermione who was peering out the window, and felt he had everything he needed, as long as she was there. She left the window and pulled him along to check their rooms though First they went into a very girlish room that had blue printed material on the bed,walls and curtains, and light colored furniture. He'd never seen so many pillows on one bed and told her so. 

" This hotel prides itself on its comfort. I guess they think if you want to lie in bed, reading and eating Chocolate Frogs, you should have the pillows to do it on. I think we'll be a bit too busy for that though.Let's check your room."

Harry had no objection to this, and when they went into the room he'd be sleeping in, it was just as comfortable. It also looked as if it had been furnished with someone from Gryffindor in mind, since almost everything there was scarlet and gold, and the bed had a red coverlet folded at the end. Harry picked it up, and under it found a thick red robe, also trimmed in gold.

"Look Harry, I think someone's just given you an early birthday gift! "Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Look at the pocket and the center of the quilt!"

Harry shook out the coverlet and the robe, and sure enough, there were gold Gryffindor lions on both, and the word "Seeker" was embroidered on the pocket of the robe, and on the coverlet in several spots. He checked the pocket, and was relieved to find a note.

Dear Harry:

I hope to be in Paris for your birthday celebration. Ivy seems to have some things planned that you'll enjoy. Use these during your stay in Paris and when you return to Hogwarts. They are identical to the ones your father always used, at school and after. James and Lily would be very proud of you, Harry, and so pleased to see you with Ivy and her family. Enjoy your holiday! It's been a long time in coming.

Hoping to see you on the 31st!

~ Sirius~

"Cool!" said Harry."I was wondering how I'd feel in that old robe of Dudley's, In this place I'd look pretty out of place. And that quilt! Bet even Malfoy doesn't have that, the Slytherin version I mean. Maybe I should put the robe in the bathroom. We haven't checked that out yet.Maybe this is it." He went over and opened one of the doors, but found only a closet. Opening the next door, Hermione and Harry both gasped.

"Wow, Hermione, that looks almost like the one I told you about - that prefects bathroom. The tub isn't quite as large, but this is really nice!"

" I hope I have one like this! I'm going to check!" and she ran from the room,leaving Harry to check out the rest.

Nice warm towels, all kinds of small bottles and jars of liquids he couldn't identify. Sniffing a few, he was relieved to find that they weren't all flowery smelling, and thankfully nothing smelled in the least like the stuff Hagrid had used the year before. 

As Harry was screwing the top back on a bottle of some blue liquid, he heard Ivy calling for him and Hermione to come out into the lounge.

After asking whether everything was in order in their rooms, she began giving them some ideas about ways the rest of the day could be spent.

" Chris and I would like the four of us to stay together today. Tomorrow you two can begin exploring on your own."

"Are we going back to check on Aunt Marge?" Harry asked. He wasn't especially eager to see Marge again, yet, he thought he could be pretty funny, seeing Ripper become meek and mild.

"Maybe we'll do that while the women shop, Harry. Unless you want to sit around and wait." Chris answered. 

Harry was surprised at this, since he'd never seen Hermione spend very much time shopping. She seemed to quickly find what she wanted, and be ready to move on. Still, this was Paris, this was a different Hermione, and he sure didn't want to rush her. The clothes he'd seen her in recently were....... 

Harry came back to the present with a start, when he heard Chris saying," Hermione, there's been a mail delivery for you and Harry." obviously trying to act as if strange birds beating against the windows, demanding to be let in was nothing unusual to him.

"Oh!" said Hermione, in a worried tone. "Who'd be sending separate owls to us? Our friends know we're in the same place, they'd just send one owl with messages for both."

Harry had to agree with her worried tone. "Dunno. These look official, and in my summer experience, that isn't good." He felt his heart begin to sink as he saw the seal from the Ministry of Magic Why were they contacting him? He'd known this was too good to last.

Hermione had already torn open her envelope and he heard her gasp.Harry quickly opened his, eyes scanning the thick piece of parchment, stamped with the Ministry of Magic seal:

_Dear Mr. Potter: _

_As you are aware, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school_

_(see Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, _

_Paragraph C )_

_However, due to the events of the past year (I.E. the Triwizard Tournament)_

_we are waiving this decree in your case. Please note, we expect Spellwork and Charms to be used when necessary,and that you will avoid any activityt that risks detection by the non-magical (muggle) community. Again this waiver is for safety and NOT amusement.._

_ Enjoy your Paris holiday!_

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Mafalda Hopkirk_

_ Improper Use of Magic Office _

_Ministry of Magic_

__

_"_Wow, Hermione!" Harry said, feeling less than happy." I don't know what yours says, but this is pretty amazing. I'm not sure it's good or bad though"

"Bad, I'd say. They wouldn't have sent these to us, if they weren't halfway expecting some trouble." Harry nodded wordlessly, he and Hermione exchanged parchment, and Harry saw that her letter was similar to his, though a bit more flattering.

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_Due to your friendship and close asssciation with Mr. Harry Potter, and your continued standing as head of your class at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are granting you special permission to practice Spellwork and Charms outside of school. This is for your safety and that of Mr. Potter._

_We trust we may count on your sensible attitude to prevent unnecessary (just for fun) Charms or Spellwork. Naturally, we expect you to practice descretion to avois detection by the non-magical (muggle) community._

_Enjoy your holiday, and give my best to your mother! _

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Mafalda Hopkirk_

_ Improper Use of Magic Office_

_ Ministry of Magic _

__

"She makes me sound like a total bore!" exclaimed Hermione angrily."Count on my sensible attitude, will they? Maybe I need to show them a......"

" So, you'd rather be treated the way they do me? As if I didn't have the brains to know the difference, almost. Just because I've stepped outside the line a couple of times. Besides Hermione, if they knew...."

Before he could continue, he felt Hermione's foot come down hard on his, and she looked meaningfully toward her parents. Fortunately, Chris and Ivy were now studying the letters from the Ministry. Harry silently mouthed to Hermione "you're not that innocent" and nearly choked when Hermione mouthed back at him "oh, baby, baby, I'm NOT that innocent" 

They grinned at each othe,r and Hermione quickly put on a serious look saying" Well, Mom, this should at least make you feel better about us doing our own exploring. You won't have to be with us every moment. Luckily, I packed my wand. How about you, Harry?"

"Yeah, I've kept my wand close by since the Triwzard Tournament" Harry patted his pocket smugly and went on." Even if I'd been expelled for using it, I felt a bit safer with it in my pocket."

"These letters seem to be authentic. I didn't realize Mafalda was now with the Ministry. And in that office of all the ones she could have wound up in!! Mafalda was never such a stickler for rules when she was at school. I'llcertainly give her some teasing soon!"

Harry and Hermione looked delightedly at each other, and Harry thought 'If only I'd known that a couple of years ago!'

" Now, is everyone ready to go out and have some food. I'd like to check a few of the shops nearby." Harry could tell by the looks on Ivy's and Hermione's faces, they were more than ready to to hit the shops.

" Harry, you'll be wanting to give us a few ideas for birthday gifts , in case anyone who hasn't shopped asks what you'd like."

" I, er, haven't really thought much about what I'd like. Not too many people have been nearby on my birthdays in the past. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid , you know, sent things by owl post." 

Harry hated it when he had to say these things, the last thing he wanted to sound was self - pitying. " Those packages were GREAT though," he continued enthusiastically. "Ater eleven years of getting things Dudley had gotten for HIS birthday, and gotten tired of or broken." 

'Oops,' he thought. 'I'm making it worse!' as he saw Ivy's face change into a look he felt didn't bode well for the happiness and comfort of the Dursleys.

So, to be continued. Can't wait to see what they find to buy, and why the Ministry anticipates trouble. That waiver can't have come from FUDGE!!

More soon, Harry willing ! 


	5. {Pt. 5- A Wizardly Protection}

I could have really left this as a cliffie, in a couple of places, but, bored, sick with a cold, I was "driven". I think I finally found something Hermione and I have in common-shopping. A couple of times there, I really could have changed places with her,and not just because she's got that"closeness" with Harry.Oh those bags and bags of stuff! I imagine Ivy did her fair share too, though she didn't get mentioned..

And by the way, to the expert out there who keeps telling me I'm coming to the end of my Harry time......NO WAY!!!!!

  
  
Paris Five  
A Wizardly Protection  
  
  
Harry didn't think he'd ever feel quite the same after the past few days. Most of the time had been amazingly good. He and Hermione had roamed through Paris, at least several parts of it, almost without any restrictions from Chris and Ivy. He knew this was partly because of the official underage permission they had from the Ministry,but was still surprised, in a way, that Hermione's parents didn't object to all the time they'd been spending alone. In a way, he thought he ought to be a little insulted. Didn't they realize his thoughts about Hermione these days were not entirely on a pure and "just best friends" level? When he asked Hermione about this, and told her how he was feeling, she (as he should have expected) had a quick and logical answer.  
  
"As long as we keep coming back with all these bags full of shopping, I think they aren't too worried. They think we're spending all our time in the shops. And they expect us to be back by dark." She smiled a secret smile at him, and winked. "I guess they don't remember how many private places Paris has, or that you can do most anything in the daylight that you can do after dark. If you know where to go."  
  
Harry felt his face go a bit red, but he retorted, "And I gesss they don't know how fast you shop. I never saw anyone buy so much so fast. I know you don't keep all of it, but what a system! And, if I weren't such a trusting guy, I'd be wondering HOW you knew about all these spots for privacy!"  
  
It was true, Hermione and Harry had worked out a system that had turned out to be fairly foolproof. Hermione always bought just a bit more than she really wanted, or got something that didn't fit well, or was so expensive it made him almost lose his breath. It had worked just as she had told him it would though. Chris and Ivy were always so relieved Hermione wasn't keeping everything, and as she told them, "I know this wasn't a good thing to do, I'll take it back." Ususally they were so relieved, or proud that she'd realized her mistake, they'd say nothing about the rest of the shopping. Or the amount of time they'd been gone.

  
"We'll have to hurry a bit today though, Harry. At least if we want to visit that little bench in the park, behind the antique store where you got the inkstand shaped like a dog for Sirius. Remember, we talked about going back there today?" Hermione gave him an appealing look that made him want to skip all the shopping and returning they had talked about to head straight for that bench! He forced himself to sound reasonable, knowing Hermione wasn't going to be fooled anyway.  
  
"We'll manage it all. I think actually there isn't much more we could buy, is there?" he grinned at her, thinking of the bags that were piled in the closets of the suite, then frowning. "What are we doing today that's so important? "  
  
"Oh nothing so important- just plans for YOUR birthday celebration." replied Hermione teasingly. "And Mom's friend and her children are meeting us for lunch someplace, but Mom won't tell me anything about the place. They'll be picking us up in front of the Tuileries Pond at half past eleven. Are you going to sit there eating brioche all morning?"  
  
"Maybe'" answered Harry, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her, noticing she had put her hair up in a knot on her head this moring, probbly because the weather WAS quite warm. " I think I'll stop though. Something better is bound to turn up later, that's better anyway." Hermione's neck did tend to smell very nice when she'd been in the sun, so he'd keep that thought in mind.  
  
A short time later, they were on the streets of Paris, and Harry couldn't help thinking again, how perfect everything had been. He'd never really appreciated how pretty flowers could be, since Aunt Petunia always made him spend so much time slaving over the flower beds on Privet Drive. Each day though, he and Hermione had not only enjoyed the flower beds in the parks, but Harry had bought Hermione a small bouquet that she could carry with her throughout the day, and she had always pinned a flower or two to his shirt. He knew they probably looked like two silly kids, but he really didn't care. For practically the first time in his life, Harry was not giving any thought to scars, or Quidditch, or really anything but enjoying every moment. Maybe he was just storing up good times for what he and Hermione knew mght come, but so far, it had just been happiness like he'd never known.   
  
They stopped at a flower cart, and Harry looked at Hermione's green skirt and pale yellow top, then asked the flower seller for a bunch of daisies and tiny yellow roses . As he handed them to her, Hermione said," I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I have all of the flowers you've given me, all in separate places, labeled and being pressed. I never want to forget this time, Harry. Guess I finally lost my famous logic this summer, didn't I?"  
  
"Maybe a bit" Harry told her,"But if you want my opinion, you replaced it with something even better. I've never seen you laugh so much... not in   
four years of school. I reckon the logic isn't buried too far down though."  
Then he gave a snort of laughter. "If someone started talking about Arithmancy, or some strange ways to get into Hogwarts, I expect you'd be back to logic and "How many times do I have to tell you..." fast enough."  
  
She gave him a slight punch on the arm, which Harry tried to dodge, pretending to be in great pain, then said, sounding relieved "Ah, here's the place I wanted to go. I was afraid they'd closed or moved." Harry looked at the shop Hermione was pointing to, and felt a strange sort of shiver. It was a very old place, and when he followed Hermione in, there were smells that he felt were something like the ones in Professor Trelawney's classroom. Although it had always seemed more a torture room to him, especially that last time, when his scar had begun to hurt so excruciatingly.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, I don't know whether I want to go in here.Doesn't it sort of remind you of the Divination classroom?" He was hoping this would stop Hermione in her tracks. She had no more use for Professor Trelawney than she had for Rita Skeeter. " What are we looking for here?This place doesn't feel like you."  
  
"How do you know it doesn't feel like me? Anyway, it's one of my dad's favorite shops. He collects these things." Hermione pointed to a case full of small carved objects that were under a dim light. " I'm going to get a couple of these for his birthday and Christmas presents. It's one sure way to please him."  
  
"What ARE they? Some of them look like you'd find them in Snape's office. And this place does feel strange Hermione. Something like Ollivander's in Diagon Alley.....I dunno, I just feel it." He grinned at her and went on."Maybe you should have stayed in Devination a little longer. Maybe you just have that weak aura ."  
  
For a minute, Harry thought Hermione was going to really get mad, he'd forgotten how insulted she'd been by what Professor Trelawney had said.But then her face cleared and she laughed. "That old fraud? I've got more aura in one finger than she'll ever have. And Professor McGonagall told me at the party, if I continue to do this well in transfiguration, she'll begin some work with me on becoming an Animagus this year.Oh and these things are called netsuke, and they're very prized by collectors. See, there are some that are really ancient, and others that were made more recently."  
  
Hermione sure didn't mind springing things on a guy,Harry thought.  
After all, his dad had been an animagus, he'd kind of hoped he'd be one of the first in their year to do some more advanced study. Of course, Hermione did pretty much score over 100% on all her transfiguration work. She must have noticed his silence, and put her arm through his.  
"Hey!" She said softly. " I haven't told you what I'm thinking might happen. "  
  
"What?" Harry asked with a forced grin. " You're going to become a cat, then you and Crookshanks can live happily ever after, right?"  
  
" No, silly, I was thinking......you know how Sirius said he and the other three became animagi, but it took a long time, because they really had to do it all on their own?" He nodded, thinking ' She can't be thinking what I think she's thinking!' and Hermione went on.  
  
"So just think how much easier it would have been if ONE of them had managed to get some help from a teacher." Hermione looked appealingly at Harry, and he wondered again, how this transformation had taken place, right under his nose. This wasn't breaking a simple rule.  
  
"We'll be expelled and I don't know what else, if we're caught. And won't MacGonagall make you promise all kinds of things, the way she did with the Time Turner?"  
  
"I'll lie." Hermione said cooly. "And do you think I'm going to let a simple thing like becoming an unregistered animagus stop me, if it means saving your life. And a lot of others, of course." Not looking quite as cool as her voice had sounded, and with very pink cheeks, Hermione turned back to the display case and began telling the shopkeeper which pieces of carvings she was interested in.   
  
Harry wandered around the edge of the shop, looking at other cases and displays. One piece in particular struck him. It was a bright blue, an oval shaped stone, about an inch long. In relief carving on the stone was a stag, and on the stag's back was a woman, somehow showing in a less bright blue. The woman had long flowing hair, and she seemed strangely familiar. Oh, this had to be his imagination, or a coincidence or......  
  
"Harry!" breathed Hermione beside him, in an awed voice. "Is that......?"  
  
"Dunno, " replied Harry in a hoarse voice. "If it isn't, it's a pretty strange coincidence!"  
  
Before they could continue the conversation, the shopkeeper came over  
and peered down into the case." Ah, I see you have found one of my talismans." he told them, looking very serious. "You know someone in great danger? You buy this, your friend will be protected."  
  
'Oh, sure!" thought Harry. I could most likely be looking at anything in here and he'd tell me the same thing. But then his eyes caught something he'd missed." What's that thing at the bottom. That long thing, with the curly thing at the bottom."  
  
"Man and lady have killed the snake," the shopkeeper said. "This is what I was told when I bought this. It was a year ago. A very short man came in, said it had belonged to his friends who died. Seemed reluctant to part with it, but said he had no choice, had a debt to someone."  
  
Hermione immediately began to haggle with the man over the price of the small oval, and Harry knew he should have been taking part in the transaction, but his mind had spun back to the conversation he'd had with  
Professor Dumbledore at the end of their third year.  
  
He'd just found out Lupin was leaving, and had been feeling nothing really mattered much, well, with the great exception of Sirius' escape. Dumbledore had said something like "Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt.... When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them.....and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."  
  
Harry remembered he had told Dumbledore he wanted no connection  
with Pettigrew, but Dumbledore had continued,"This is magic at it's deepest, most impenetrable...but trust me, the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Peter Pettigrew's life."  
  
Could this have been what Dumbledore meant. Or a part of it? As he was thinking all this, he felt Hermione nudge him. "OK, here, happy early birthday! " she said, looking particularly pleased with herself. "We'll have to check it for hexes and curses, but I did a little checking and it seems safe." She slid a thin but sturdy looking silver chain over Harry's head. and the oval dropped down into his button up shirt. "I guess you know, no time on the bench for us this morning. Mom will be picking us up soon."  
  
Harry reached into his shirt, and touched the blue oval. It had semed cold   
when it touched his skin, but had immediately become warm, as it if were a part of his skin. " I don't care how soon she'll be here!" he told Hermione, pulling her quickly from the shop. "Today is going to be the best day on the bench we've had yet. Now hurry!"  
  
He hugged her hard, and then hurry they did, faster than Harry could remember going without his Firebolt, knowing they'd both be really glad they had. 

  
To be continued.......  
( Well, naturally, whaddya think? As far as what happened ON the bench, well, we all no doubt have our own versions of that in our minds.)  
(PS Do I own anything here? Not hardly, except that little oval and the brioche. Thanks again JKR, I owe you!) 

That was a disclaimer, in case anyone wonders.  
  
  



	6. {Pt. 6- Lunch With The New Kids}

A/N What's there to say? NM, just hope you like it! Two more chapters, three at the most, and Paris will be a thing of the past. I just love seeing Harry having fun, don't you?

Love from Circe

  
Paris Six - Lunch with the New Kids

Ivy did come to pick Hermione and Harry up far sooner than they wished. Harry held Hermione back twice for "one more hug and kiss", but finally they both realized it was really time to go. The last thing they wanted was Ivy looking for them, and possibly suggesting they visit museums all day instead of shopping.

  
"I've seen enough museums already, I think, haven't you?" Harry asked Hermione. They had spent the first few afternoons taking guided tours, since Chris felt Harry deserved to hear the official tour guide's information.

  
"If you listen to Ivy and Hermione's version of what the paintings and sculptures are, you may wind up embarrassing yourself someday. I once spent ten minutes telling a woman about the meaning of a Cezanne, while I was cleaning her teeth. It was a bit embarrassing to find, when she could talk again, that she'd once owned that very painting,and had sold it to the museum! That was why she'd mentioned that particular painting. " Chris had laughed ruefully, and looked at Ivy, who smiled back sheepishly. "I explained to her that my wife, the other Dr. Granger, had an unusual sense of humor, but she's never attempted to discuss art again."

  
They arrived in front of the Tuileries Pond barely a minute before a taxi drove up with Ivy looking out the window anxiously. "Hop in, kids!" she exclaimed. "We're a bit late, and my friend will love teasing me that I haven't become more punctual as the years passed. I'm sure she still runs her house with absolute punctuality."

  
"Oh, Mom, you know we'd hate that. Half the fun of growing up with you was never knowing what to expect." Hermione hugged her mother, and Harry tried to fight the lump in his throat, as she went on. " I turned out all right, in spite of not having the perfectly punctual, well planned life, didn't I?"

  
"Yes, you did, but you also were more serious than I would have had you be. I sometimes wondered whether you were growing up to be more responsible than you should be." Ivy looked at Harry and smiled. "I didn't have to worry about that, did I ? Not after you joined up with Harry and Ron, and started on your own course of rule breaking"

  
Harry couldn't help marveling again at the ease Ivy seemed to have in accepting her daughter's part in some activities that would have turned most mothers' hair white with fear. But he guessed it made her feel better, knowing she and Chris would be at Hogwarts this year. Harry himself was still wondering whether this was going to make things better or worse for him, Ron and Hermione.

  
Before he could go into these thoughts they arrived at a small restaurant with a garden on one side, and tables among the huge pots of plants. As they left the taxi, a woman stood and waved to them, and Ivy waved back. Harry hoped these people were friendly, and could speak at least a little English. Otherwise, he was going to feel like an idiot, sitting there while Hermione translated everything.

  
They went out through the restaurant, which to Harry looked more like the library in someone's home. He realized again how little experience he'd had in the world, considering his age. During the years with the Dursleys, Harry was left with Mrs. Figg and her cats, in her smelly home, when his aunt, uncle and Dudley went out for dinner or other social engagements or entertainments. He looked around in wonder at the long, gleaming wood bar that seemed to go on for a mile. There was a fireplace that was tall enough for two men to stand in, and besides the tables, there were couches and chairs in front of the fire and in each of the alcove windows.

  
"Now this place feels like me!" he told Hermione, looking all around, as they walked out to the garden area. " I could imagine living someplace like this!"

  
Hermione laughed. "You'd like to have a bar that size in your house? You must be planning some big parties, Harry. Oh, I know, you were thinking of setting up a huge potions laboratory back there, and having Snape come help you out."

  
"Yeah, I'd like to have him back there. Maybe I could get him confused, and he'd drink some of his own Veritaserum potion. I'd still like to hear what that greasy git has been doing." Harry frowned, suddenly remembering something. "That party your mom and dad had- was Snape invited to that? It must have been a little awkward not to invite him, since the other teachers were there"

  
Looking a little startled, Hermione replied, "I hadn't even thought of it. We'll ask Mom when we leave here I think Snape is one of the furthest things from her mind now."

  
Looking at Ivy, Harry could tell Hermione was right. Ivy and her friend Marielle were now standing by the table, hugging and exclaiming over each other in a way Harry had never heard. Oh, he'd heard Aunt Petunia complimenting guests in a voice loaded with syrup, but Harry knew from experience, as soon as the person was gone, Aunt Petunia's tone would change. He'd heard her too many times, sugar straight to vinegar or worse!

  
Ivy and Marielle had now turned back to the table and were re-introducing Hermione and Marielle's children. For some reason, Harry realized he'd been expecting someone like Fleur Delacour, but he couldn't have been more wrong. The brother and sister looked as if they had spent most of their lives outdoors, and both had a twinkle in their eyes that somehow reminded him of the Weasley twins, when they were about to play one of their better pranks..Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, after all, if he could only understand them!

  
"This is our friend, Harry Potter, he and Hermione are in school together." Ivy was saying. "Harry, this is Danielle, and this is Max. You're very close in age aren't you?"

  
They did look very similar in age, Harry noticed. Danielle was blond, but her hair was more the color of sunshine, and instead of Fleur's cool blue eyes, hers were more like a piece of Honeydukes chocolate. Max was brown haired and his eyes were interesting, Harry thought, they seemed to change color each time he looked at them. He also seemed to have an honest, direct way about him that made Harry feel comfortable right away.

  
"Practically twins, everyone says" answered Max. " I have to stay close to Dani, like it or not. She's always finding some trouble."

  
"I am finding trouble?" his sister asked, indignantly. "I am not the one who kept us out in a thunderstorm on the lake yesterday. 'Ah, it will blow over, Dani' he tells me. And now Mama says we may not take the boat out for one week!"

"You didn't try to persuade me differently," he answered coolly. "You know you are the one who likes fighting the waves!" Max turned to Harry and Hermione, "I'm sure neither of you like doing such dangerous things?"

  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other, and Harry was more grateful than ever for Hermione's ability to think fast. "We have had an adventure or two since we've been at school, I don't suppose you could say either of us is a stranger to trouble. Too bad about the boat though, Harry and I would have loved to go out with you."

  
'They would?' Harry thought, looking at her with disbelief in his eyes . These two seemed nice enough, but what about the time alone they'd been enjoying? Was Hermione growing tired of him, already? But there seemed to be a more immediate problem. The others were ordering lunch, and he realized nothing on the menu looked the least familiar or readable.

  
He was ready to accept making a prat of himself when Hermione turned to him and said," Everything sounds so delicious, I just can't decide. Harry could I order two things and we could share both of them?" Harry nodded gratefully, and found her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze of thanks.

  
Hermione returned the squeeze, along with a look that told him she was far from tired of him, and Harry leaned back in his chair, giving an involuntary sigh of contentment. "Tired Harry?" Ivy asked, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Hermione's been keeping you pretty busy in and out of those shops . I'd never have expected you to be such a shopper!"

  
"I, erm, guess the newness of shopping hasn't worn off yet. I am a bit glad to have a nice comfortable spot for awhile. Hermione could teach a class in covering ground shopping!" 'There!' Harry thought. 'Managed that one fairly well!'

  
Marielle burst into laughter, and exclaimed, "So, your daughter is much like you, my Ivy! More than you had told me."

  
With an even bigger twinkle in her eyes, Ivy replied," Hermione and I are finding we are alike in more ways than you can imagine this summer!"

  
The meal came then and they were all busy eating for a few moments. Harry was relieved to see Hermione had ordered something he was familiar with, and they divided up the two meals. Soon Max turned the conversation back to the sailboat he and his sister owned, and was telling them about some of the races they had entered.

"I can see Max is trying to make me change my mind about their banishment from the water." Marielle told Hermione and Harry. "And I can see the two of you would enjoy a sail. What do you think , Ivy?"

  
"They have been spending a great deal of time shopping. A day on the water would probably be a nice change. So, Marielle, I see you are a very stern parent. Never bend the rules do you?" Ivy answered, laughing. "I seem to remember in our younger days, you said YOUR children would be brought up according to strict rules. What happened?"

  
Marielle also laughed, a bit sheepishly. "I suppose I had not anticipated having children such as I do. These two are more like you than they are their own mother. It's possible we did more to change each other's minds about having children than we realized." She looked at Danielle and Max sternly. "Can I expect that you think more carefully about what is safe than you have been, if I allow Hermione and Harry to come to us for the day?"

  
"Oh, yes, Mama! We can sail to some of the islands, and pack a picnic. We'll be back safe and early. Just one more chance!" Danielle pleaded, her eyes shining. " To come to France and not enjoy a day on the water, you know this would be so sad!"

  
Everyone laughed, and as they finished lunch the rest of the plans for the next day were made. Harry found he was really looking forward to the day.Even if it meant no time alone in the park with Hermione, he looked forward to being out in the sunshine, and doing something really physically challenging. The way Max had described sailing on their small boat, it sounded as if one was rarely still. Besides, there was the picnic on the island to look forward to. If he could speak to Max alone, he could arrange something, he was sure.

  
Disclaimer: What doesn't belong to me? Harry, Hermione, the Dursleys, and the Grangers- except their personalities and characters. Thank you and Christmas cheer to you, J.K. Rowling, where ever you may be. ( Working in Book V, may I hope? )

Max, Danielle, Marielle belong to me. How much more they'll be around, I don't know.

The Tuileries Pond belongs to Paris I guess. The restaurant you'll hear more about later.


	7. {Pt. 7- One Happy Wizard}

Author's Note: Well, um, there really isn't one. This is just a chapter of pure, undiluted pleasure for Harry. His Christmas gift from me, maybe. I've introduced a new character, hope he is well-received. It looks as if he will be with us, even after we say good-bye to Max and Dani.

And what belongs to me? Hmm, the usual- Chris and Ivy's personalities, Marielle, Max and Dani, their house elf, the stuff Sirius gave Harry, the new character, the sailboat and Harry and Hermione's fun times.

Thanks to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter series. What a lovely addition to my life! 

  
  
Paris 7

" A Very Happy Wizard"

  
The next day was perfectly clear, when Harry looked out his windows. it was very early, and he could see the sun coming up over the tops of some trees, like a huge cherry.He tried to be confident about the day ahead. After all, if he could play Quidditch, he should be able to help sail a small boat.

  
Harry heard a sound behind him, and turned to see Hermione come from her room. She looked very sleepy, and he thought he'd like nothing better than to take Hernione and crawl back under a blanket. He'd never seen anyone look so huggable. Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask..

  
"It's awfully early to be up," he told her." Why don't I grab the quilt Sirius gave me, and we can nap on the couch for awhile? It's going to be a busy day, we need to save our energy."

  
She yawned and nodded sleepily. "I would be still asleep, but I was thirsty. Then I thought I heard you, and that you might have had trouble sleeping." Sinking down into the pillows, she yawned again and murmured, " Get the quilt and come back, I'll rub your back for you a bit."

  
Harry made a dash back into his room, and soon was leaning comfortably against Hermione's knees, while she massaged his neck and shoulders. " Ah, where were you all those nights I couldn't sleep, worrying about dragons, magic eggs and mazes.?"

  
"I didn't know then that a back rub and some hugs could help more than a couple of hours in the library." she replied, wrapping him in a hug that made Harry shiver with contentment, but also realize sleep was now the last thing on his mind.  
  
"I'll be taking the Invisibility Cloak to the library each time now," he told her. "We'll probably need more study breaks this year. or different kinds anyway. All that studying for the OWLS, I'm going to need to totally clear my mind and concentrate on YOU! I can tell, it's the only way I'll get a single OWL."

  
"Kiss me,Harry,and stop talking.My parents will be up soon and...." Whatever Hermione meant to say, Harry never heard. He might not ever be at the top of the class, but he'd make sure the future Head Girl stayed happy.He had never been able to hold Hermione quite this way before, mostly in his lap, with her head resting on the pillows. Somehow the rest of the world kind of faded into a foggy haze. Now, if only Chris and Ivy could be expected to have a lie in. This was better than all their times in the park. Hermione had never been this enthusiastic before, or felt this soft. Unfortunately (or perhaps very fortunately, since neither of them seemed able to stop) they soon heard the sounds of Chris whistling, and knew their time was up.

  
Hermione sat up quickly, and tried to smooth her hair and nightgown, but almost immediately whispered in a frustrated tone " Oh, this is hopeless!" and Harry realized she was right. He had apparently been pretty enthusiastic as well.. Hermione's hair was rumpled beyond a quick smoothing, and her nightgown was wrinkled as if she'd been having some very active dreams the night before. He wondered if he looked the same.

  
"Maybe we'd better get back to our own rooms?" he muttered. "But Hermione, let's do this again tomorrow morning. Being with you this way sure gets the day started better than orange juice and bacon."

  
Hermione nodded and gave Harry a last kiss before they disappeared into their rooms to dress for the day. It didn't take long to get ready, with the day on the water ahead, Harry wore his favorite green shirt that Hermione had picked out, saying it made his eyes look dreamy. He was awfully glad he'd finally gotten some help with his clothes. It made him feel a little embarrassed now to think what a clown he must have once looked like, and was more grateful than ever for the robes they wore at school.

  
When he came back into the lounge, Hermione was out on the terrace with Ivy, and Chris was drinking coffee with the Daily Prophet open before him. When Harry came into the room, he looked up. " Nice day for getting out of the city." he told Harry brightly. "We' ve hired a car to get there, then Ivy and I plan to do some bicycling with Marielle and her husband while you kids are out on the water."

  
"Great!" said Harry, happily. " I was hoping our plans hadn't messed up anything you were doing. Just hope I don't get out there and make a prat of myself, falling in or something." He shuddered and continued, "Those kids, Danielle and Max seem pretty easy to get to know, but I can tell, they've spent a LOT of time on the water. I never thought to ask Hermione, but has she sailed before?" He hated himself but couldn't help hoping the answer would be no.

  
Chris seemed to have figured this out,and said carefully, " Well, not a lot. She's been out a few times, and you know, Hermione does tend to pick things up rather easily." Harry groaned and Chris added hastily, " She's no expert Harry. I'd still feel better if you kept a close eye on her, I'd hate to see either of you have any close calls out there. Can I count on you?"

  
Now this was something Harry could promise wholeheartedly. He felt he'd barely taken his eyes OFF Hermione when they were together for days. He knew though, that Chris was expecting something more than the longing looks he and Hermione had been exchanging recently. " Sure, I'll do my best. Hermione is pretty stubborn when she makes up her mind though."

  
"I know, "replied Chris with a grin. "Ivy is out there now, giving her a few 'safety suggestions.that I'm sure she'll totally ignore. All we can do is hope for the best. Ivy can't say much really. She has always tended to be a risk taker herself. I thought Hermione was going to be easier. She was so.... sensible as a little girl.'

  
" Before she met me and Ron you mean. It's OK, I'm afraid it's true. None of us ever expects the things that happen. They just suddenly do happen." Chris had opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Hermione and her mother came in. Harry was happy to see Hermione was wearing his favorite red and white outfit, the one that made her skin look so smooth and brown. He frowned slightly, sort of wishing her shorts were a little longer, since she'd be around Max all day, but also knew he'd miss looking at those long legs himself.

  
"HARRY!" he heard Hermione say in a loud voice that seemed to be coming from far away. With some difficulty, he refocused his eyes on, not Hermione's legs, but her face. She looked as if she didn't know whether to feel flattered or angry, but in the end seemed to settle for a bit of impatience in her voice. "Aren't you going to come have breakfast so we can leave soon. We have a bit of a drive, I think"

  
Feeling himself go red, Harry quickly moved to the table where Hermione and Ivy had seated themselves, and attempted to make some conversation that was as far away from the subject of legs or shorts as possible. Hermione didn't make it very easy though. He couldn't swear it was or wasn't intentional, but somehow their legs seemed to constantly end up pressed against each other.

  
Finally, they were ready and then on their way. Harry had often heard about the beauty of the French countryside, but nothing had really prepared him for the amazing colors. As usual, Hermione was in her element, playing tour guide, but with the added interest of tickling Harry at the most inopportune times. Everytime they passed something that was particularly worthy of notice, she began telling about the historical significance, while at the same time making sure he nearly choked with laughter. Finally Ivy turned in her seat and aid, "Harry you sound as if you're coming down with a cold. Perhaps we should postpone this?"

  
" Oh, no, I'm feeling fine!" he answered quickly. "I probably should have had another glass of milk with breakfast. Got a bit of toast in my throat." But his eyes fixed on Hermione and he told her silently, "You'll pay for this, you wait." and she responded with her tongue out. Oh, it was nice to just be silly on a holiday! he thought. If this could only go on forever, no Voldemort, no Dursleys or Malfoy to be watchful of, never knowing when he was going to be a target.

  
The rest of the trip was uneventful, aside from a stop to get a cold drink. While Ivy and Chris talked to the owner of the small shop, Harry managed to chase and catch Hermione behind a huge old tree, where he was able to pay her back a bit with some tickling of his own. All too soon, they heard Ivy call them, and they set off again.The house they eventually stopped in front of was old and made of many colors of stone, In some ways, it made Harry think of the Burrow, but this house didn't seem as if it would tip over. Parts had been added, but it looked as if a good deal of thought had been given to where and why. The house definitely had an enchanted look.

  
" I think we have the answer to our question about Marielle's children." Ivy told them. " No one growing up in this house could possibly be non-magic. I'd never met her husband, and since I'd left the wizarding world when we met, the subject of wizards and witches was not one we discussed. I never wanted to." She hesitated a moment, looking at Harry, then seemed to feel the need to go on. "After Lily and James were gone, it didn't seem possible to laugh again, but Marielle proved me wrong."

  
They left the car and went up to the house. Immediately the door opened, and Marielle appeared."Hermione, Harry - you should run on down to the water. Max is very anxious to start. I think he fears I may still change my mind. " She gave a shrug that reminded Harry of Fleur, and handed each of them a basket. " I think all of you may wish for some food later.Max hurried Dani off before Elise could finish packing the baskets. She is very protective of Dani and Max, and just knew they would be starved."

Harry and Hermione set off toward the water, and could hear Marielle saying something about house elves. " So we know they aren't muggles ." said Harry. " Now do you reckon they go to Beauxbattons? Shall we ask? " Hermione didn't answer and he saw she had turned slightly pale under her tan. "What.. .." but Hermione was pointing wordlessly to where Max and Danielle were in their sailboat. When Harry looked, he knew he must have become even whiter than Hermione. He could see another figure in the boat, a boy with silver blonde hair. A person he had hoped to avoid at least until term began.

" We have to go down there, Harry. We can say hello and say our plans have changed but we have to say something." Hermione looked angry and disappointed and suddenly Harry made up his mind. None of the Weasleys were there to help them out, but that was okay. He and Hermione were going to have their day on the water, and no ferret-faced Draco Malfoy was going to spoil it.He reached over and took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

  
" They invited us and we're staying. Besides, your parents have plans for the day and we aren't going to give that jerk the satisfaction of seeing us leave. Come on." Hermione squeezed his hand in return, then hugged him.

  
" You're worth a million of Malfoy, and you're right! Let's go!" she said bravely.

  
A few moments later, they were at the water, and Max was helping them into the boat " Hope you don't mind, another friend is joining us. I'd like you to meet a great sailor, and master potion maker. This is Adrian Malfoy."

  
The boy immediately put out his hand to shake Harry's and then Hermione's, giving them a big grin. Harry felt a combination of relief and confusion flood him and he could tell Hermione felt the same way. Could this be some kind of trick? But Draco Malfoy would never offer to shake hands with either he or Hermione. And Draco never had such a firm handshake or a direct, friendly look. His words were very different from anything Draco might say as well.

  
"Sorry to come along at the last minute, and make things crowded. I leave for England next week though, and couldn't resist the chance to sail or to meet some Hogwarts students." He grimaced and continued," Especially ones that my DEAR cousin Draco speaks of so fondly. I know we're destined to be friends. I thought perhaps you could give me some ideas on staying out of that place he keeps saying I'll automatically be placed. Some damned dungeon place called _Slytherin_."

  
Without another thought, Harry began filling Adrian in on some of the more colorful contacts he, Hermione and the Weasleys had experienced with Draco and other Slytherins. He saw Max hadn't been exaggerating about Adrian's sailing skills. He was listening to Harry, asking a question or adding an observation while pretty much taking over the running of the boat. Max and Dani followed his causally given suggestions quickly, and soon they were far into the center of the lake.

  
"Erm, I know it isn't my place to ask, but I can't help being curious. We'll love having you there, but why have you decided to come to school in England?" asked Hermione. "Is your family leaving France too?"

  
Adrian shook his head and looked glum for a moment. " No, they will all be here. it is only because of my, "talent " for making potions that I will come to Hogwarts. Uncle Lucius has convinced Father and Mother Hogwarts has the most talented potions professor in any of the wizarding schools. Myself, I do not like the sound of the fellow, but I have little choice."

  
"Then you do have a problem!" said Harry." I agree Slytherin is not the most pleasant place. But the potions professor is also head of Slytherin house. He'll be much easier to get along with if you're in his house. In any other house, he may see you as a threat to his own students."

  
" That won't bother Adrian!" put in Danielle. "He is brave as well as talented!" then going very red she seemed to find it of the greatest importance to check the contents of the lunch baskets. Max nudged Harry and whispered " Dani has always had a bit of a tendre' for Adrian. She isn't doing too well, knowing he's leaving. Been hounding Mama and Papa to allow her a year at Hogwarts as well."

  
For the first time Harry saw a slight resemblance to Draco in Adrian's face, as he gave Max an annoyed look. " Leave her alone, Max. Dani is young and she will have many feelings of this sort. I am honored to be among the first. Your sister is going to surprise you one of these days, and perhaps it will be you trying to hide the embarrassment. "

  
" You'll be in Gryffindor." stated Hermione. Harry looked at her, surprised. When had Hermione begun second guessing the Sorting Hat? She looked at him and laughed. " Think about it, Harry.He's not taking the easy way. He's having the courage to stand up to his friend as well as those who aren't friends. Those are Gryffindor traits."

  
Harry had to admit, when Hermione was right she was right. Now for a really important question."Let's say you're right Hermione, and you probably are." giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " I say the question now is 'Do you play Quidditch?' and if so , what position?"

  
"Ah, I have been known to play a bit. Mostly I have been a keeper." answered Adrian, giving Max a warning look , which he ignored.

  
"A bit? Harry, Adrian has been keeper since his second year at school. I don't know how we'll have a team without him." 

  
Max shook his head despairingly, and Dani called out, in a slightly muffled voice, " Perhaps YOU will be given a chance to play at last, dear brother!"

  
This sent them all into spasms of laughter, and Max , after a moment , joined in. " It could be you're both right. Dani IS going to be a surprise AND I may finally get another glance from the team captain.at try outs this year."

  
Harry felt a surge of optimism about the coming year's Quidditch for the first time. There had been no Quidditch the previous year, because of the Triwizard tournament. Now if things worked out as they hoped, possibly there would be a replacement for Oliver Wood at last. "How would you feel about playing against your cousin, Adrian? He's seeker for Slytherin, you probably know."

  
Adrian laughed, but it was a mirthless laugh."Know? Oh my cousin and my uncle have made sure everyone connected with our families knows about his "high position". If things followed their usual pattern, Uncle Lucius bought him the position."

  
"Well spotted!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione, though they could barely speak for laughing.

  
------------------ ----------------------- ----------------------

  
It wasn't long until the group in the boat began to feel food was the most important thing on earth. They found a medium sized island, and the boat was guided to shore. In a very short time a fire had been lit, sausages were sizzling, and they were eating bread, cheese and fruit. Adrian, Dani and Max began discussing races they had sailed in together, and though Harry and Herione listened politely, it was soon obvious the conversation had lost them. Danielle was the first to notice.

  
"Oh, we are being thoughtless!" she exclaimed, "It is just that the three of us have shared so many adventures on the water, and Adrian will be gone when we race again."

  
"No need to be sorry. " Harry said kindly. "Hermione and I might explore the island a bit. It isn't very big, we could walk around. I think I might fall asleep if I don't move soon."

  
"There are some very nice berry bushes on the island," said Max, smacking his lips and rubbing his stomach. "Perhaps you could bring back a few from your exploring? A snack before we sail back, to help our energy."

  
They all laughed, Harry and Hermione as hard as Dani and Adrian. They had learned quickly that Ron and Max had something in common. Their thoughts were often with their stomachs. Taking up one of the now empty food baskets, they set off along a narrow path that led back into a grove of trees. They were barely hidden from the others when Harry put both hands around Hermione's waist, stopping her so suddenly, she fell against him."Sorry, Herm, I can't wait any longer for a kiss- okay?

  
" Okay? Okay? Have you lost your mind? Are you a wizard?" She threw her arms around Harry, kissed him twice, then pretended to shake him angrily. "I thought we would NEVER get away by ourselves!" 

  
" And now that we have, do you think you're going to get away from me with just those two little kisses?" Harry held Hermione tightly to him and began to kiss her shoulders and neck, thinking he had never felt or smelled anything more delicious than her smooth, sun warmed skin. He lifted his head and said in a voice that sounded croaky even to himself, " Guess we should go on a bit. Maybe find a nice grassy spot. I suddenly feel that I'm not going to be able to stand much longer. Sleepier than I thought, I reckon."

  
" Let's go then" .Hermione answered. "We'll find a nice soft grassy spot, but don't expect much in the way of getting a nap. I have other plans for you, Harry Potter!"

  
It was probably an hour later that Harry heard soft laughter near him , and warily opened one eye. Max, Adrian and Dani were standing back around ten feet from where he and Hermione lay, stretched out comfortably on the warm,fragrant grass with their heads comfortably resting on a mossy pillow. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, but he realized suddenly that their legs were tangled together and his hand was still on the inside of Hermione's shirt, resting on her back and keeping her nestled close to him.

  
"Er, hello. Very comfy, this grass of yours. Don't know that we have any so soft in England." he said quickly. He knew he was several shades of red, but he had to say something, didn't he? 

  
"Sure you aren't ta;lking about Hermione's back being soft, Harry?" Max chortled, but just as quickly gave an "oof " of pain. Harry could heard Danielle say something in rapid French that he couldn't understand. He didn't think Dani was complimenting ax on his astuteness and charm though. 

  
"We should begin the trip back shortly. See you two in a bit?" Adrian asked softly, as Hermione began to stir. Harry nodded and Dani and Adrian shepherded Max away. Harry couldn't help noticing Max wore a look of equal mirth and envy, and knew he wouldn't trade places with anyone in the world right now. Hermione stretched and smiled at him in a way that made his heart feel it had turned over in his chest. Oh, to be able to repeat the last hour. 

  
"Time to go, isn't it?" she said sleepily, rubbing her face against the front of his shirt, and tracing circles on his back. Her face went into a mock pout. " I wish we could stay here all night. I didn't get enough kisses!'

  
Harry laughed and, gathering all his resolve, pulled Herman to a sitting, then standing position."And you think that's possible? " he said, teasingly. " I know I'll never have "enough"of your kisses. Knowing won't stop me from trying though!"

  
Reluctantly but smiling happily they made their way back to the spot the others were waiting, only stopping four or five times for the "last" kiss, and knowing they were in for lots of teasing as they sailed back 

  
It had been a very satisfying day, and Harry couldn't help wishing once again that this holiday could go on forever. Still, there was his birthday in two days and he knew something special had been planned,even though Chris, Ivy and Hermione insisted on being mysterious. Still, a happy mystery- he could do with more of those in his life. Once again he sighed contentedly, and squeezed Hermione's hand as they rejoined the group.

  
**_To Be Continued with Harry's birthday celebration_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OWLS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'

  
  
'

:


	8. {Pt. 8- Harry Has A Birthday!!!}

A/N: Why has this one taken so long? I really don't know, after the last chapter, this one looked like the proverbial "piece of cake" . Thanks go to the friend who always encourages me, and tells me I can do things, for the boost, the coffee bean and the other thing. I'd still be stuck on sentence four, otherwise. It seems long to me, and yes, A-babe, it does kinda stop sudddenly. But the next part and the last are already started.Now, want to read some nice fanfics? Check out the Eleventh Follower by Chris, and the page for Tes-Sama. Oh, they're good!

Disclaimer: All the things I write began with the marvelous J.K. Rowling. I sure hope she hurries up with Book V! Meanwhile, I just finished Book II _again, _and I still have questions.

  
Paris 8 "Harry Has A Birthday"

  
Harry woke up the morning of July 31 to find Hermione sitting on the end of his bed. She didn't at first realize he was awake, and for a moment he lay there looking at her through eyes barely open.She had a huge book open on her lap, and for a moment, he thought it must be _Hogwarts:A History. _Did she EVER get tired of reading that book, and was that going to be her birthday greeting? More little known facts? He'd put that thought from her mind right away! As quickly as he could , Harry leapt from the bed , landing just where he'd planned to, his arms sliding neatly around Hermione. (after all, if he could catch a walnut- sized ball, a small girl ought to be easy.)

  
"So, more facts about Hogwarts?" he asked her with a grin.She turned, kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Good Morning to you too. No, we'll save the information for another day. I wanted to give you this while no one was here." She stood up and as she put the book on Harry's lap, he could now see that it resembled the book Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. This book was also leather bound, in shining blue and covered with stars that Hermione had enchanted to twinkle as if they were real.

  
"It's beautiful, Hermione. I'm almost afraid to open it though. Is something going to jump out?" he said teasingly. He couldn't resist though, and opened the cover carefully. There he saw a picture of himself, Ron and Hermione, waving sheepishly and looking almost embarrassingly young. Under the picture was written _Year One at Hogwarts._ Turning the pages, he found pictures from all four years the three of them had been at Hogwarts. "Where did all of l these come from, I don't remember us having pictures taken?" Harry shook his head, amazed at what he saw. This was a complete record, the good times and the bad, since there was even a picture of the End of Year Feast, when they had all been so sad about Cedric's death.

  
" MacGonagall accidentally let it slip that the school takes pictures magically. It's some tradition that started back when times were more dangerous, so families would always have pictures of their children." She shivered a little, apparently thinking of the possibilities of the dangers. " Most of the pictures are from the Hogwarts files, but a few are from Colin Creevy, a few from Ginny and a few Gred and Forge got from Filch's file cabinets. Seems you're the only current student, besides them, who has his own drawer. I did cheat a bit though, it isn't just Hogwarts. I've added a section that can be removed with pictures from this summer."

  
"I like that kind of cheating!" Harry replied, giving her an enthusiastic thank you hug and kiss. "I'd like to see that section grow a lot!"They stayed there, looking through the pictures, laughing, complaining and mimicking on some pages (Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy had been unavoidably included in the pictures) until Ivy came to Harry's door to let them know breakfast had arrived.

  
"So, Hermione couldn't wait any longer? Harry, she has been so excited about that book." Ivy said, laughing too as she peered over his shoulder, happening to find the picture of Hermione setting fire to Snape's robes. " The biggest miracle, I'd say, is that you three have managed to avoid being expelled.."

  
"I think all of us have been sure it was going to happen any moment, a lot of times." Harry thought there had probably been at least four or five times a year, every year, but he didn't think Hermione would especially care to have that detail shared with her mother. Anyway, Ivy had other things on her mind.

  
" The Weasleys are going to be arriving in an hour or so. ALL of them, even Bill, Charlie and Percy. We should probably move along a little more quickly, I want to be sure the hotel has everything prepared for them.." she told Harry and Hermione. In spite of his excitement at the thoughts of seeing the family that was like his own, Harry couldn't help but worry. He knew the Weasleys didn't have money to spare , and a trip to Paris couldn't have been cheap. Besides he knew they were coming for his birthday!

  
Ivy noticed Harry's look of mingled happiness and concern immediately. "Don't worry, Harry, the ministry is sending Arthur over on some business, and there's some other exciting news. I would have liked for them to have told you this in person,, but you'll just have to pretend to be surprised. Ginny and Molly submitted a series of articles and photographs to Witch Weekly, some of Molly's special recipes, illustrated with Ginny's photographs. The magazine has paid them a sizable amount, and asked Molly to contribute to the magazine on a regular basis. And Ginny's been invited to speak to the people who publish Teen Witch Weekly, to do some work for them. Arthur and Molly felt the family should celebrate their good fortune, and being here for your birthday and a few days beyond is how they all wanted to do it."

  
Harry felt a lump in his throat, and wasn't sure what had caused it the most, knowing the Weasleys cared for him this much, or from knowing some good things had happened to the people he cared so much about. He felt a little better when he heard a strangled sound from Hermione and saw her laughing, but with a couple of tears that she was trying to wipe hastily away.

  
" So, we have LOTS to clebrate!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe Ginny will be able to help the magazine present a more realistic picture of magical teenagers. All this good fortune for our friends, and Harry is a year older. I guess you'll rub it in now, being fifteen and I'm still only fourteen.!"

  
"Yeah, for a whole, big month!" answered Harry. " And now, guess what- I think I'm even hungrier at fifteen than I was at fourteen!" Hermione and Ivy laughed, and they all went in to join Chris for breakfast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The day passed quickly, as all the days had since they had arrived in Paris. Harry and Hermione had been asked to make a trip to the fruit and flower stalls a few streets away, and they bought fresh fruit and flowers to take back for the Weasleys rooms. Ivy had insisted that Mr and Mrs. Weasley's room be the best and she wanted them to have an abundance of goodies. " Everyone will wind up in Arthur and Molly's room, and with all those boys, someone is bound to be hungry all the time. The hotel's room service won't be able to keep up!"

  
Harry had to agree. The Weasleys were accustomed to eating very frequently, and no one wanted Mrs. Weasley to have to conjure an impromptu kitchen to feed them.. He also had to admit though, that he wouldn't mind having some of her grits and eggs and sausages in the mornings. Well, maybe there'd be time for a visit to the Burrow before term began. He wondered how the Grangers' and the Weasleys' moves to London and Hogwarts would go?

  
Harry was shaken out of these wonderings by Hermione saying "Hey, I know you're getting OLD but have you lost your hearing completely? We need to head back to the hotel, things will be happening there, and Mom and Dad are going to kill us." She shifted a huge box of pastries and candy onto her hip while trying to hang onto a bag of fruit and Harry realized he wasn't carrying anything, except some flowers.

  
"Oh, right." he answered sheepishly. "Want to switch? Here, at least the fruit, because I think we're getting some kind of drinks, aren't we? I'll take those, the flowers definitely would prefer you."

  
"Yes, Mom said we'd better have something there so George and Fred wouldn't have an excuse to sample the wine! Can you imagine those two, drinking anything stronger than butterbeer? Think they'd play more or less jokes?"

  
"Probably more, but we'd finally get a chance to play a few back!" then he shuddered, and added, " I don't like to imagine Mrs. Weasley though. You know her saber toothed tiger look? Now imagine it multiplied about seventy-five times," Harry put his arm through Hermione's and they walked down the street a bit further, finding a shop that sold juices and bottled water. The shopkeeper looked mystified when Harry asked for pumpkin juice, and told them he'd never heard of such a thing. He hastily informed the man he'd meant grapefruit, but not before he felt Hermione give him a sharp jab with her elbow.

  
Finally though, they were on their way back to the hotel, but on the block before they arrived, Hermione suddenly pulled Harry into a small alcove, down three stone steps , put down her parcels and his, Then she looked at him with a mixture of mischief and something he was still trying to figure out when he felt her arms slide around him. His head was pulled down to hers and Hermione proceeded to kiss him in a way that could only be described as complete, thorough, and made him feel he'd become more like seventeen than fifteen.. When she moved away from him a bit, Harry involuntarily and almost painfully found himself sitting on the step closest to him while, Hermione stood there, smiling at him smugly.

  
"So, just in case there are any unexpected visitors today, that's just a SMALL reminder of what you have to look forward to, Harry Potter!" Harry reached out and pulled her closer again, at least one of her, since he found he was seeing two of everything. One more tug on her arm and Hermione was in his lap and he was doing his most determined best to retuen the reminder and possibly even add to it. They had both nearly forgotten where they were, what day it was, and were on the verge of forgetting their names, when Harry heard a muffled squeak above him,. He looked up and groaned as he saw a group of at least seven small boys staring down at them. Hermione, noticing a definite change in Harry's attention, looked up too, and apparently without thinking muttered "Cabonarum expelliarmus" and one of the bottles of water opened, spraying the little boys and sending them off squealing.

  
Harry chuckled, and hugged Hermione , then said, reluctantly, "As far as I'm concerned, we could just stay here and let this be my birthday celebration, but...."

  
" But we won't have a place TO go back to, if we don't move fast!" Hermione finshed for him, and they grabbed up their parcels again.

--------------

  
As they arrived at the hotel, Harry looked up at the walls and said "They're here!"

  
"Oh?" asked Hermione. "How can you tell? I don't see any of them?"  
  
"I can just tell. It looks different, and there seems to be sort of a hum in the air. Could it be all the energy and static coming from the magic, or is it the tempers, and red hair?"

  
"Both, I'd say," she answered, trying to look wise but breaking into giggles as they hurried in to the elevator. "I'll bet Mr. Weasley's eyes are popping out of his head, seeing all these muggle inventions. But this elevator seems awfully slow to me"

  
"That's just because you haven't had a good, hard row with Ron in a while, and you're ready for one. I know I'm a poor substitute, when it comes to arguments...." He grinned at her and added, "....but I'll bet I can top him in any other way, when it comes to you!"

  
"Cocky git, aren't you? Unfortunately I'd have to agree with you on both counts. Ron and I DO enjoy our arguments, and at the risk of turning you into a Big Head like Percy, yes, you do pretty much top them all."

  
They'd finally reached their floor, and turned toward their rooms , when each of them felt a grab at their elbow, and turned to find Ginny and Ron, grinning at them. "Come on, down to our room, everyone wants to see you!" Ginny said, her eyes glowing. " Oh, it's so beautiful here, I think I'd like to stay forever!!!!"

  
"Ah, Gin, how can you even think that? You'd leave the splendor of the Burrow for this? WHAT have our parents raised, some Material Girl?" Ron tried to sound amused, but Harry could tell Ron was at least as excited as Ginny, though he was , as usual, trying to conceal it. They went into the suite the Weasleys would be occupying, and found Mrs. Weasley, as usual, telling Fred and George off for some prank. George was just replying, "But, mom, we REALLY thought that girl had come in, just to visit with us. We didn't know she wanted to know about towels!"

  
"Didn't give her a chance, did you. All I do is walk down to the other rooms with Ivy and I walk back in to find you two....oh, Hermione and Harry, so glad you've gotten back! How are you, dears? We've missed you so!" She kissed and hugged both of them, then stepped back to beam at Harry. "Finally, a birthday we can celebrate with you!"

  
"More celebrations, besides Harry's birthday" said a voice from the other side of the room, and Bill Weasley stood up, and came forward to shake Harry's hand and hug Hermione. "Go ahead and tell them, Mom , Ginny!"

  
"Oh, it's really nothing, not from me anyway, Ginny did all the work." said Mrs. Weasley, looking embarrassed. "I just had a bit of good luck. and your sister's talent made things happen."

  
"Come on Mom" Ron said impatiently." You're always bragging when any of us does the smallest thing! Harry, Hermione, my mother and sister have entered the world of Wizarding Journalists. They're being published in Witch Weekly!"

  
"And got a pile of galleons for it too. Bought us men a nice vacation." drawled Fred, as he leaned back on the couch, eating an apple. "Nice to have talented women in the family, to provide the luxuries"

  
" Get those feet off the couch, young man, or you'll be back degnoming the garden before you can say floo powder." growled Mrs. Weasley, then she looked proudly at Ginny. " It seems Ginny and I have been able to put together some interesting articles on cooking and Ginny took some lovely photographs. The magazine has asked for more, and we thought we'd try."

  
"Oh, and Hermione, I know you think Teen Witch Weekly is silly,but I may do some work for them. I thought, perhaps if you had time, you'd give me some help or read what I've written? I'd really appreciate it." Ginny looked so sure Hermione would laugh and refuse, Harry felt he'd help her out if Hermione didn't care to. But, thankfully, this wasn't necessary, because Hermione was hugging Ginny and they had already gone off into a corner, whispering and giggling. He felt his face go red, and hoped they weren't going to be discussing any of their fun times in Paris. Surely Hermione wouldn't....."

  
Before Harry had a chance to get comfortable and begin telling Ron, and the others about their holiday (he was especially keen to tell them about Adrian Malfoy, and the possibiliity of him becoming a keeper for Gryffindor )when the door opened, and Percy bustled in, the ususal look of self-importance on his face.

  
"Good, Harry, Hermione, you're back. Dad's waiting with the Grangers and we need to ask you some questions.. Come along now, we shouldn't waste time." he said, puffing out his chest. "Dad and I ARE here on official business, at least partly."

  
"Aw, let out some of that hot air you're always carrying around." George snapped. " You know you wanted to get over here and see old Penelope. Yes, we found out she's been working as an assistant at Beauxbatons!"

  
Seeing that Percy was about to deny this, Ron put in helpfully, "Yeah, Fleur told Bill all about it. Said Penelope was a real bore when she first got there, but she's started to lighten up now."

  
Everyone except Mrs. Weasley dissolved in laughter, at Percy's horrified face. No one knew whether he was horrified at the idea of being discussed by Bill and Fleur, or at the idea of his precious Penelope LIGHTENING UP!!!! However, Mrs. Weasley looked at them all sternly, and said,"Now , stop your teasing. I'm sure Penelope is a lovely girl, and it's been hard on your brother, missing his friend. Now go on, Hary and Hermione. Arthur does want to talk to both of you, and I can promise you'll find what he says very interesting."

  
So Harry and Hermione left, hearing the sounds of Ron laughing, and Fred or George saying, mockingly," Ah, has poor ickle Percy-wercy missed his ickle friend this year?" and the other saying"If we'd only known, what a _comfort_ we could have been! Alas!"we didn't investigate thoroughly enough!"

  
And.from Bill "Won't make that mistake again, will we boys?"

- - - - -

  
After they had exchanged warm greetings with Mr. Weasley who, as they had expected, was distracted by the sight of so many "muggle artifacts", Harry asked what they were to be questioned about. Ivy spoke up first.

  
"We wanted to ask you before, but felt we should speak to Arthur first and do some preliminary checking." she began, but Hermione broke in excitedly.

  
"It's the pendant, isn't it? Did you talk to the man in the shop?" Hermione's eyes were shining, but she also looked a bit guiltily at Harry. "I really _wanted _to tell you, Harry, but until today, there wasn't much.

  
"Erm, call me slow if you like, but I'm missing something here. Sure, Hermione gave me this pendant, an early hirthday gift. And it does seem to have some connection with my parents. But what does the man in ths shop have to do with you,Mr. Weasley?" Harry had pulled the pendabt out from inside his shirt, where he had worn it since the day Hermione bought it.It had surprised him,that he'd felt he had to keep it on, but with the pendant being a gift from Hermione, and somehow a reminder of his parents, he'd stopped thinking about the whys.

  
Mr.Weasley's eyes widened at the sight of the blue pendant, then he said gently,"Harry, there's a chance, and a fairly good one, that the combination of the pendant and what the man in the shop told Chris and Ivy, could clear Sirius' name."

- - - - -

  
' K, we got a cliffie here, plus my resident critic has already raised the question"How does Arthur know about Sirius?" (Actually, first she said"How does Arthur know about Circe turning into a dog?" (EXCUSE me???) Anyway, at the end of GoF, Molly assured Dumbledore that she and Arthur would work to help his side, so I'm going on the assumption that Arthur knows A LOT.   
  
  



	9. (Pt.9-Gettting to the Truth)

Chapter Nine - Getting to the Truth

A/N**: **Well, it took longer than expected, sorry everyone. Got a bit sidetracked with another project and some indecisiveness about this one. There's not a whole lot of romance, but I promise to make up for that next time. In a big way.

Many, many thanks go to Tes-Sama, who chaptered Summer AND Paris, thus proving once again that she is not only a talented writer but a true friend.Some people can accomplish things even when they're sick. Love and light to **YOU**, A-Babe! And always,thanks to you readers and reviewers for keeping me going, there are some great HP fanfic peeps out there, and I LOVE hearing from you. 

Someone asked whether my Circe was from the HP books. No, it isnt. The 713 isn't from Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen either. Those things have been mine as long as I can remember, as in forever. Oh well, another weirdness.  
  
  
"Clear Sirius' name?" Harry asked, looking bewildered, and sounding, even to himself, fairly idiotic. Hermione didn't seem to think so though, and she rushed over to him, excitedly.

  
"The man saw Peter Pettigrew, Harry. He talked to him, he knows he was alive at least within the last year or so. And wait until you hear what he told Mom and Dad, he can describe Wormtail perfectly, down to the missing finger."

  
"We may actually be able to help Sirius out, Harry." Chris said quietly. " And you know, having him back among us would make everyone who really knows him feel better."

  
"Did YOU know Sirius? I never really thought to ask either of you. Everything's happened so quickly, there was so much I didn't know about. It's hard even to know WHAT to ask."

  
Chris sighed and said,"I knew Sirius, of course, and your parents. It wasn't easy being the lone muggle in the group, but they never made me feel left out. Who would have thought, though, back then, that I'd be the one going to Hogwarts. We used to joke about the KwikSpell courses, but with Voldemort so powerful, it seemed best for me not to attempt anything. We had enough to be concerned with. It was common knowledge your parents were among his targets."

  
" Sirius and I stayed away from you and your parents during those last months, so that if Voldemort was successful in an attack, someone would be there to look after you, Harry. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way, thanks to Peter Pettigrew, as you know." Ivy looked as angry as if all the events surrounding his parents' death were still as fresh to her as of they had happened the day before. Harry knew Ivy was probably the only person, other than Sirius, who was still alive and knew how much he had missed, losing his parents AND the sort of life he could have had away from the Dursleys.

  
"May I hold the pendant, Harry?" requested Mr. Weasley, and Harry nodded and slipped the chain over his head. It was amazing, he felt as if he was missing something like his glasses, he'd become so accustomed to the feel of the pendant. "This was the pendant that was part of the Fidelius Charm. I've heard it described many times, but everyone thought Sirius had destroyed it. Thank the Sages it has turned up now. Harry,this has given you back the protection that was taken from you earlier this summer when you met You-Know-Who."

  
At that point there was a knock at the door. "That must be Monsieur Maas," said Ivy. As she went toward the door she told them Monsieur Maas was a respected part of the French wizarding world, and they could all be open and honest with him. "That little collectible shop he runs is merely a sideline. He also has a store in the Rue de Flagron, the equivalent of our Diagon Alley.'

  
When Ivy brought Monsieur Maas back to join him, Harry took a closer look than he had before in the shop, and realized something about the man made him think of Mr. Ollivander. Maybe it was just because they both dealt in magical objects. Or maybe it was because on their first meeting, Harry had felt the man was just trying to make a larger sale. Monsiuer Maas was also studying Harry much more closely than he had in the shop.

  
"So, you are the young wizard who has now escaped He Who Must Not Be Named twice. I have heard you fought the Dark Lord valiantly and lived, even though his band of Followers were present." He chuckled and added, " That humiliation didn't give him any affection for you, I'll wager. "

  
Harry wondered if his face looked as stunned as Hermione's did. The disbelieving attitude of Cornelius Fudge was with them so clearly, it was amazing to find a stranger in a foreign country so accepting of the events of the TriWizard Tournament.

  
An even stranger tale was to come. Monsieur Maa, it turned out,also was well acquainted with Remus Lupin. In fact, Professor Lupin was presently living with some of Monsieur Maas' wizard friends in Provence. "The poor man looked like a scarecrow when he arrived in France. He has been living the life of a farmer these past months and you probably will not recognize him The wine and the food and the days in the sun have agreed well with him."

  
"Oh!" said Hermione, happiness shining from her face. " Professor Lupin was the best teacher we had, Is someone here able to help him with his, er, affliction? He had to have help from our potions master, and even then he was often ill."

  
" He hated the potion Snape made because it was so bitter, but Professor Snape had told him sugar made it useless, and he thought Snape was the only one who could make that particular potion." put in Harry who also looked gratified that Professor Lupin was in a better place.

  
"Ah, no, none of what Lupin was told is true. Henri's wife Madina is from Italy and has amazing talents in potion making.This Snape appears to be a man of some conceit as well as having sadistic impulses. Madina mixes the wolfsbane with juice from their sweetest grapes, and Remus has not been troubled by the affliction since he arrived."

  
-------------- ----------------- ----------------

  
A half hour later, a plan had been formulated for Monsieur Maas, accompanied by the French minister of magic to visit England and call upon Cornelius Fudge. Arthur Weasley had pulled his wand from his muggle suit and after giving it a shake something unrolled from it.

""What've you got there,Arthur?" asked Chris. "Something seems familiar about it."

Arthur looked a bit sheepish, but he handed his wand to Chris " This is something I've just invented, more or less. I'm calling it a wand pilot, and it might become very popular for magical business and communication purposes. For the wizard or witch who tends to be forgetful, I've incorporated a sort of Remembrall that stores information. I'm going to use it now to keep our conversation with Monsiuer Maas, so that the minister and Dumbledore can hear it. I've also incorporated a feature that's something like the communication of the head in the fire. Molly's grateful for that. She says she never stops wondering where people are, and worrying about them. I expect all of you children will have one for Christmas, if things continue to go well with their operation. You'll enjoy some of the features, especially the one that allows you to hear any music you choose, and save it too."

"Sounds as if you were inspired by our computer." said Ivy. "And the Weasley family's been busy this summer, haven't you, what with Molly and Ginny's journalistic success and now this. It sounds marvelous Arthur. Now if we can only see that Hermione, and the others use them when they decide to do some of the exploring they don't seem able to resist."

  
Even though they were happy and interested in Mr. Weasley's invention,Harry and Hermione were disappointed Sirius could not be proved innocent that day. As Ivy told them however, the wheels were in motion. If things went as they hoped, Harry could be spending Christmas with Sirius . He hoped Hermione and her parents would be near, as well as the Weasleys. It had been years since he'd had a Christmas without his friends nearby, They has been good Christmases for him, he thought, grinning to himself as he remembered the Polyjuice Christmas, but sobering as he thought of the Yule Ball last year, with Hermione and Viktor and Cedric and Cho. If there was a Ball this year, he hoped Hermione would teach him how to dance. Harry was picturing himself holding Hermione close and the two of them whirling to music in a darkened room. He was many miles away when he was shaken from these pleasant thoughts by Mr. Weasley's hand on his shoulder.

  
"You can go back to celebrating your birthday now, Harry," he said. "I imagine the Weasley crowd is wild to hit the streets of Paris, so if Ivy and Chris have no objections, we'll let you go now."

  
" Be back here by half past four though." said Ivy, attempting to look stern. "And stay aware of your surroundings, remember you aren't at Hogwarts. I'm not sure this city, as large as it is, can hold this group!"

  
Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes, after thanking Monsieur Maas enthusiastically, and assuring Mr. Weasley and Hermione's parents they would, in fact, attempt to be sensible. Once they were in the hall, Harry quickly pulled Hermione to one of the small alcoves that they both adored the hotel for providing, and kissed her very well and thoroughly.

  
"Now," he said. "That's what I call a celebration. Oh, Hermione, looks as if things will be better this year than we expected. When I left Hogwarts at the beginning of vacation, I tried to be positive, but it was an act. Now, though, even if Voldemort is a threat, I think we'll all be strong enough to fight. Do you? As long as I have these times with you to look forward to, anyway."

  
"Things are looking better, Harry,and I don't want to seem negative, but we'll have to be prepared to fight" She hugged him hard and went on."But yes, we'll make sure these times together happen more and more. Now let's go get the others . I'm sure the twins are driving Mrs. Weasley bonkers, Ginny wants to shop, and Ron wants to check out the French girls."

  
  
So, the next one? An afternoon of fun and shopping, Ron, Gred and Forge check out some hot French girls. And at night, the party begins! Let's see how these witches and wizards have a real celebration!

PS Ginny will soon be very happy too!


	10. (Pt.10- The Weasleys Conquer Paris)

A/N: Oh, I had so wanted to have this out for Valentine's Day, with lots of H/H romance, plus a few other surprises. Sorry guys, it just didn't happen. These muggle distractions, they can be so much fun

A couple of things: A wand pilot, in case this needs clarification, is the wizard's version of the palm pilot. Also, if there is anything weird about any of the people I have put together, please mail and let me know, 'cause I don't remember!

Thanks to 007 for beta reading and staying on me about doing this.

  
Paris Ten - The Weasleys Conquer Paris

  
When Harry and Hermione opened the door of the Weasley suite, it was obvious the younger members of the family needed to get outside. George and Ron were loudly teasing Percy about getting to see Penelope again, and making guesses about how long it would take to get Penelope alone,and how she had probably now found a French wizard to replace him. Fred and Ginny were arguing loudly over what was left of a bowl of fruit, and where they would go first when they went shopping. Fred insisted they had to find a joke shop before the evening, but Ginny was insistent that she HAD to have a new dress and shoes to match.

Molly Weasley, meanwhile, was going from group to group of her children,imploring and threatening them to stop their arguments. Bill sat calmly in a corner with what looked like one of Arthur's wand pilots and a set of earphones, occasionally nodding as if in agreement with something. Harry walked over to him, and Bill looked up and said" Fleur says 'Happy Birthday to the champion." He stood up and rolled up the wand pilot, calling to Ginny and Fred, " Stop arguing, we can split into groups. Fleur can go shopping with you, Ginny. Then I'll take these clowns out to look for their joke shop."

  
"I want to go to some muggle stores though," Ginny whined." I'll bet old Fleur will only take me to the Wizarding street. She's so proud of being part Veela, she won't want to mix with muggles!" Harry wondered whether Ginny was going to become like her father, with his fascination for muggles and muggle items. He could tell she had been shopping recently in some muggle store, because her clothes, a rust and forest green top and a short green skirt were obviously new.

  
Harry sighed to himself. The muggle shops were Hermione's specialty, he guessed she'd now be gone with Ginny for the afternoon. He'd tag along to the joke shop, but he'd hoped to be with Hermione more. Here it was, his birthday and they'd barely been alone all day! Didn't she even care?

  
"I can show you a few muggle shops, Ginny," Hermione said quickly. " But Mom also has a little list of errands for me, and Harry promised he'd help me. We can shop a little then meet Fleur and the boys at the wizard's market. You want to go to the joke shop, I know, Harry. "

  
"I do, " he answered. " But I also don't want to break a promise. 'No, he thought, and I've promised myself Hermione will know that I'd like to do more than kiss her, if not this afternoon, sometime.'

  
Behind him, Harry heard Ron snicker and whisper loudly," Ha! Promises? Errands? I can imagine the errands, I suppose you'd like us to come along and help with those errands?"

  
"No! " exclaimed Hermione and Harry, instantly and in unison,"Er, it's not really necessary, we know exactly where to go," finished Harry as they snorted, smirked or giggled, except Mrs. Weasley.

  
"Hush, you lot. Leave them alone, they've been here for several days, they will be able to manage without you quite well. Now everyone just stay aware of where you are and who's nearby. Bill, you bring Fleur back with you. Your father and I want to get to know her a bit."

  
" I'll just bet Dad does, his son dating a part Veela witch," George chuckled."Giving the old Weasley name a spark of interest down at the Ministry."

  
At this, Mrs. Weasley made a final disgusted sound, followed by, "Out! Every one of you,before I begin hexing you! The Grangers, your father and I have plans too. Bill, you have a key? Just don't give it to the twins. We may wind up being thrown out before the evening!"

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Finally the group had reached the street below, after dragging Fred, George and Ron from a group of giggling female hotel workers, Hermione asked if they'd like to eat before beginning the day's shopping and sightseeing.

  
"Do you really need to ask, Hermione?" Ginny said sarcastically. " Not that they haven't been eating nonstop since we checked in. Can't we just leave them ? I've been waiting my whole life to have some money of my own, and now I get to spend it here. I just can't wait any longer!"

  
"You could spend it on a really huge meal for us," Ron said hopefully. "That would really be uncomplicated, Gin!"

  
"Yeaaaahhh, you wish!" she replied, giving him a slap across the arm."OK, if we're going to eat, let's do it and get on with it! But I'm not eating some clunky old sandwich or something. I want to have something that tastes French!."

  
"That can be arranged." said Harry. "We've had lunch out lots of times and it's the same way with Hermione and me. I'm starving, and I think she's thinking about how she looks in some of what she just bought. You girls!"

  
'' 'Us Girls ', as you so elegantly put it, don't want to outgrow our clothes before we get to wear them, that's all." Hermione shrugged and went on, "I've been here before you know. What you think is a simple little meal could make you rival dear Dudley Dursley, if you weren't careful."

Harry shook his head at this, he couldn't imagine thinking there was anything less than perfect about Hermione's size, in fact he......

  
"Then let's GO!" he heard Ginny say.

~ ~ ~ ~

Soon the group was at an outside cafe and Ginny had a salad and was sharing a small soufflé with Hermione.The boys were eating huge sandwiches and moaning about the lack of pumpkin juice, but making do with muggle Cokes.

  
"Now, we'll see you in about an hour and a half." said Bill. "There's an ice cream shop that looks a lot like Florean Fortesque's. We'll meet you at one of the tables outside. And Gin, no matter what you think, there ARE some nice things in the wizards' market. Save some of that money."

  
"I will," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Harry could see Hermione was looking forward to getting into a store or two herself. At least they wouldn't be able to buy more than they could carry, he comforted himself, thinking back on a few times he and Hermione had really loaded up.She wouldn't have him to help this time though.

  
It didn't take long to reach the Wizard's shopping area. Harry didn't think Hermione and Ginny would have trouble finding their meeting place, it really did look a lot like the ice cream shop on Diagon Alley. It felt a bit odd to be in a place that in a way felt so familiar, and yet he could barely understand what was being said. Bill, though, seemed to have learned to speak French quite comfortably and appeared very much at home. When they found the joke shop, he could see why Fred and George had been so eager to come here. Some of the things were the same as the ones in Zonko's but this shop had not only a much larger section of joke foods, but a place that sold plants that did unusual things. Fred, George Bill and Ron immediately began a conversation with the shop owner, and Harry wandered over to the section marked "Botanica Exotica Magicka" . There were plants that produced miniature loaves of bread, side by side with others that contained flowers with centers of butter, jelly and soft cheese. Another section contained plants that showed shoes and hats sprouting from the plants, looking like blossoms.'Hermione and Ginny would like one of those', he thought, grinning as he pictured their eyes widening at the sight of an unending supply.

  
Then, over in a guarded section Harry could see something sparkling on the plants growing there. He wandered over and gasped in surprise at what he saw and immediately saw the reason for the guards. These plants seemed to be growing jewels! The leaves were different colors on each plant and he could see a different color jewel on each plant, to match its leaves. He was glad Hermione seemed to enjoy shopping for clothes and fun jewelry, he couldn't see her wanting one of these. The only piece of "nice" jewelry she seemed to really like was the bracelet he had given her. She had told him she loved it because it was really pretty, but mostly because it connected the two of them.

  
Suddenly behind him, Harry heard whoops of delight and turned around to find Fred, George and Ron slapping each other on the back, and Bill looking very happy too. He hurried over to them and Ron said, "We've done it, Harry! This joke shop bought some of Fred and George's inventions! "

  
"They especially liked the non - melting ice cream cones, and fried eggs that grow wings and fly off your plate." Ron chortled. "We've gotta be sure to sneak some of those on Crabbe and Goyle's plates when we get back to school. Ought to be pretty funny, seeing them chase their breakfast around the Great Hall".

  
"And we've decided to cut Ron in on the operation, because he's been a real help with ideas, and has checked out what we should ask for when we went to sell. Little brother's done a lot of research and contacting people for us." George gave Ron a jubilant look, and Ron beamed proudly.

  
"Yeah, having you do all the legwork really gave us the freedom to come up with ideas, and make them work. But even the best thing we could sell would have come to nothing without our "business manager!" added Fred.

  
Harry could hardly believe this had happened, but he didn't think he could hold much more happiness. On the other hand, maybe he could- when he looked out the window he saw Hermione and Ginny passing, boxes in their hands, and huge smiles on their faces. He guessed it would soon be "errand time, and he felt his stomach take that now familiar dive then soar when he thought about time alone with Hermione.

  
After letting the Weasleys know he'd seen the girls go by, they all left the joke shop, Ron, George and Fred promising to return the next day to finalize their deal, and promising to bring more of their inventions. The shop owner seemed really thrilled, Harry noticed and felt happy all over again for his friends.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Harry and the Weasleys found a surprise! Not only were Hermione and Ginny there but Fleur and Danielle and Adrian as well! He saw George and Fred's faces darken as they saw Adrian then he remembered they were probably thinking they were seeing the wrong Malfoy! Quickly he grabbed their arms and stopped them for a moment.

  
"Hey, that's not Draco", he told them urgently. " He's Draco's cousin, Adrian. He seems like a great guy, and he's been playing Quidditch, as keeper, at his school for the last few years. The girl is Hermione's mom's friend's daughter Danielle. Cute. huh? "

  
" Cute is not quite sufficient Harry, but we'll overlook it since we know your interests lie in another direction. Across the table, to be exact!" Ron was grinning, but he had a look on his face Harry couldn't remember seeing before. "She's as nice looking as Fleur, but somehow I think I could actually TALK to her without making a total prat of myself."

  
"I don't know about the Fleur part." Bill put in, looking at Ron with a huge grin. " I think I've seen that look on another Weasley face before though. My own! Watch it though, she looks sweet, but she may know things you don't."

  
Harry sort of doubted this from what he knew of Danielle, but he did hope Ron would be able to enjoy finding out. As for Ginny, she was talking to Adrian, and looking at him in a way he vaguely remembered seeing her look at him when she first came to Hogwarts. There was one big difference though...... her face didn't look the color of a sunrise and Adrian was certainly looking back at her, in a way that he never had. This might turn out to be the beginning of some great friendships, if only Danielle turned out to be interested in Ron.

  
They saw the group who were seated had spotted them, and Harry slid into the chair beside Hermione, managing to give her hand a little squeeze under the table, and feeling really happy to see how glad she looked to see him. Well, they hadn't been apart much this summer, but Hermione was definitely on his mind, whether he was with her, or not. He stretched and sighed contentedly, looking around at the group of friends chattering happily, and casually draped his arm around Hermione's chair. He didn't doubt that there were some dark times ahead, but it was hard to believe now, sitting in this sunny courtyard with his friends all around. Adrian and Danielle had been introduced and the conversation was jumping rapidly from Quidditch to George and Fred's inventions to the dresses Ginny had found and bought. Harry grinned to himself as he heard Adrian whisper to Ginny, "Ah, I must see the lovely Ginette in her new dress." and thought Adrian could probably teach he and Ron a few things. Ginny was once again blushing but she was also giving Adrian a very flirtatious look. She opened one of her boxes slightly and Harry could see a glimpse of something frothy, that had soft colors of green and peach. Adrian looked at Ginny and nodded appreciativly.

  
Danielle didn't seem the least bothered by the fact that Adrian seemed so interested in Ginny, and Harry was happy to see Ron wasn't trying to impress her with stories that were at best only partly true. The two of them looked completely relaxed and happy, Danielle was describing her first love, sailing, and Ron was telling Danielle a pretty accurate version of what had happened during the underwater part of the Triwizard Tournament.

  
"So, I haven't really been all that crazy about water since then," Ron was saying."But I'd like to get over it, you know, if I were, er, with someone who felt comfortable in and near water."

  
Harry and Hermione exchanged raised eyebrows and amused looks behind their menus. Ron certainly had gotten over being tongue - tied around girls all of a sudden! They smiled even more as they heard Danielle ask Ron whether he would be staying in France long enough to come out for a sail. Ron replied that he would certainly try and Danielle turned to Ginny and Adrian and said "Perhaps you could join us as well? Max has gone to visit friends and will not return for a week. Maman would no doubt prefer I had help with the sails and, oh, it would be fun!"

  
Harry could see this might be a good time to make an exit so he turned to Hermione and whispered, "Errands now?" She nodded and grinned at him, making his knees go a bit weak as he thought of them being alone finally. They pushed their chairs back and Hermione spoke to the group.

  
"This is really great, being with all of you, but Harry and I do have a few things to do, or Mom will kill me! You'll all meet us back at the hotel in a while?"

  
"We'll be there," said Bill from the chair he was sitting in, with Fleur nearly in his lap. Harry wondered whether Bill might have some kind of male version of a veela in him, because Fleur didn't seem to be able to take her eyes, or her hands off him. He remembered how she had been so aloof, and had always had a crowd of boys around her at Hogwarts. Bill had always seemed pretty cool, and Harry wasn't really surprised, " If I can keep them all together, that is."

  
"Fleur is taking me shopping," Ginny said quickly. " I still need shoes and I want the ones that change colours and glimmer. Mom would never let me have those, she said it was an unnecessary expense, but I think I really NEED them for these dresses."

  
Harry and Hermione said good-bye amidst the teasing from Ginny's brothers, mixed with Fleur and Danielle's agreement that glimmering shoes were a must for the truly well dressed witch.

  
"So much for being missed," Hermione remarked as they walked away. "No arguments from anyone about us leaving. My feelings _could_ be hurt, if I weren't 'sensible Hermione'."

  
"Oh, not everyone." Harry told her in a soft voice. " I've found you a lot more _sensitive _than sensible this summer. Your feelings and here." He traced her lips gently with his finger and whispered,"I think there's a lot more sensitive than sensible to you, Hermione."

  
"What happened to the wizard who turned red everytime a girl looked at him for more than a minute?" Hermione teased, looking pink, but very pleased and obviously with happy anticipation.

  
"He turned into a wizard who finally found something to look _back _at," answered Harry smugly. " Now do we really have any errands? Or can we go straight to that little boathouse we found on the pond in the park?"

  
"Just one quick one," she answered. "And there will be no peeking, you have to promise. You'll see more later."

  
"No problem," Harry said. " But let's get there fast."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Within a half hour, Harry was pushing open the creaking door to the old boathouse. He wished in a way that they had a nicer place to go, but at the same time, he knew he'd remember this place all his life. The sounds of the water lapping gently at the shore, the distant sounds of happy people and music from the carousel, the the smells of flowers and grasses mixed with the scent of Hermione that he loved. They wasted no time spreading the blankets and life vests they'd found stored there.Harry still shook his head at the risk Hermione had taken, when she used a cleansing spell on them, but she had said even the ministry wouldn't want them lying on filthy blankets," Professor Flitwick says you should _always_ use one of those if you have doubts about sanitation, and I've heard Mom and Madame Pomfrey say the same thing! Besides, we have the special permission thing!" she had told him, and he had known there was no use arguing.

  
"Mmmmm, I could stay here all night, Harry." Hermione said, snuggling close to him and reaching up to pull his head over to hers. He shivered as he felt her softly kiss his neck and then even more softly his ear, and he turned on his side, pulling her close and kissing her insistently.

  
"I could stay here a couple of weeks," he muttered in her ear, with a soft kiss there in return. " I kind of feel like this is 'our place', Paris, I mean. You know though, I think any place we're able to be together will be 'our place'. How do you feel?"

  
"Really want to know?" she replied. " I feel like forgetting lots of things my Mom told me young girls need to be careful about, even witches. Does that make you happy? Are you going to make sure I keep forgetting?" Hermione was now so close to him that Harry doubted you could slide a broom straw between them, and he swallowed hard.

  
"Er, that is a tempting thought and I won't tell you I might not try occasionally. But you know, as great as that sounds, I'm going to vote to go slowly. Getting to know you this way has been something I would have never imagined to be so amazingly exciting and yet feel so right."

  
"It does feel right," she told him, rubbing her cheek against his. " We know each other pretty well, Harry, I think we can know what's right and when, don't you?"

  
Harry pretended to groan and said, "I am going to kick myself at least a hundred times over the next few years, but yes. Now, let me kiss you some more and at least ......." Harry began to whisper into Hermione's ear and she answered with a giggle.

(_And here I shall leave romance to the imagination of the reader, which is where it should be, IMHO._

Disclaimer, etc.:As always, many thanks to J.K.Rowling for her books which have inspired me and given so much pleasure to us all. Harry , Hermione, all the Weasleys, and mention of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are hers. Danielle, Adrian, the way the Grangers are portrayed are mine as are the situations and romantic pairings.

Now- I truly plan to launch right into the party next time. The location is a surprise that I discovered months ago.The guest list could be massive__and there could be a surprise villain. Comments on the development of some fun for Ron(Do you like Danielle so far?), and the way Ginny is developing are appreciated.I don't plan to leave her a shallow witch with nothing on her mind but clothes, I promise. But Ginny needs some confidence building and the right clothes, and the charming Adrian, well, why not? It's about time she got to do something! The girl has fire! Once again, IMHO.

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Pt.11- A Little Reflection

A/N: OK, something a little different this time. Ron, Hermione and Ginny have rebelled a bit. It seems they are tired of everything being told from Harry's point of view , and they want to share theirs. So, for the sake of continuity, I'm calling this Paris 11, though it truly is sort of a break in the story, and maybe some hints toward the sequel.  
Dedicated to Tes-Sama and Electra, who "know how it is" and always manage to put a smile on my face, and as always thanks to 007, a great beta reader, and able to give me a spark of an idea without dictating the whole scene.  
  
Paris 11 "A Little Reflection"  
  
'The night has finally arrived!' Hermione thought as she carefully lowered herself into her bath, wincing because, in her haste she had made it too hot. She turned on the cold water and wiggled in the water, inhaling the smell of the blue sea spray bath oil she'd added. It was a shame she had to hurry, but she knew her mom, or dad or Harry would soon be knocking on her door. Harry's birthday celebration was less than two hours away and as well as she could tell, Harry still was expecting a simple dinner with her family and the Weasleys. For a moment her smile faltered as she thought about the birthdays Harry HADN'T celebrated in the past, and hoped the plans they'd made wouldn't be too overwhelming. Maybe they should have asked him? But no, a person didn't become fifteen every day, and besides, they had to catch up on the celebrations he'd never had.  
For just a few minutes, Hermione leaned back in the tub, smiling as she thought about the month since they returned from school. Images of Harry's face seemed to float before her. There was the look of shocked delight that first day he'd realized his "job" wasn't what Vernon Dursley thought it was. Then the afternoon shopping and seeing him look at himself in the store mirror, seeing regular clothes like other people wore, and himself looking........mmmmm, she shivered involuntarily as her mind jumped to the time she'd had dinner at the Dursley's house, and she'd seen him without his shirt for the first time, partly still wet from the shower. She'd already known he wasn't the skinny boy he'd once been, but she didn't think she'd ever forget that first sight of his arms and chest and shoulders, with the long seeker's muscles.. Maybe it wasn't the most exciting sport in the world, to her anyway, but quidditch certainly had done wonders for Harry. Hermione shivered again, this time realizing she'd been sitting, dreaming, for longer than she realized, and the water had chilled as she sat there. Now she really had to hurry!  
~~~~~  
  
Minutes later, Hermione was looking critically at herself in a long mirror in her dressing room. Was this the right dress? Maybe she shouldn't have bought but one, she thought, gazing at the bed, covered in dresses. This was getting confusing. At least she didn't have to think about the white one, since she had sent it home with Danielle that afternoon. The white had only made her seem pale, even though it was a beautiful dress, and looked perfect on Danielle with her golden hair and tanned skin. She grinned as she pictured Ron that evening when he saw Danielle in the dress, and hoped he wouldn't become the old, tongue tied Ron again. At least he wouldn't be argumentative, not with Danielle at least. Maybe if she'd listened to Ron more often and not been so determined to correct him and improve his mind, things could have been different. But no, she loved the way she and Ron were always ready to jump into battle with each other, and for each other and it certainly kept things interesting. Besides, if she were truly honest , she had to admit she had lost her heart to a boy with messy black hair, maybe even before she'd met him. Maybe she and Harry wouldn't always feel the romance they did now, and the yearning to be together, but she knew they would always be friends. And there was no one in the world she could have imagined being with besides Harry, exchanging kisses that had become bolder and more exciting each time they were together. Hermione knew she had a reputation for being brainy, but this had nothing to do with her brain. This came straight from her heart, and she knew Harry and their time together would always be there, in her heart, no matter how long or short the time turned out to be!  
She smoothed the short, shining dress down over her hips and adjusted the silver chains that crossed her shoulders. Her dad had been of the opinion that there wasn't much of it and he didn't think those looked much like any dress straps he'd ever seen. And was it too show -offy?. But her "date" was the guest of honor, so she thought, if a witch can't show of a bit on a night like this, she never will! After adding a few more bracelets, the silver unicorn pendant Harry had given her, and her new silver fairy earrings, Hermione felt she was ready to celebrate!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Around the corner, in Harry's room, a similar situation was playing out, though Harry hadn't been dreaming in a tub of blue sea spray water. He was however, thinking back over the last month, and how lucky he'd been to have such a summer. But apparently luck didn't have anything to do with it. It seemed people had been making plans he didn't know about for him all of his life. For years he'd lived miserably under the Dursley's roof because of some plan Dumbledore apparently didn't trust him enough yet to share the details of. Suddenly Harry felt a new sense of determination come over him. Three years ago, he had asked questions that still hadn't been answered. If he was going to continue winding up in mortal danger, year after year, it was time for some answers! Maybe, he hoped, Ivy could help him get some answers, because he knew there were things Ivy wanted to find out too. After all, his mom had been her best friend, he and Hermione had been best friends since their first year at school and now , they were together nearly constantly. It still amazed Harry when he thought back over the last month. He would never have suspected Hermione had such a soft side and yet he knew, if there was danger or even a hint of a mystery, the logical Hermione who seemed to carry an encyclopedia in her head would be back and the soft, romantic Hermione would disappear until the danger had passed or the mystery had been solved. He wasstill a bit embarraseed that his instincts hadn't been shearper when it came to Monsieur Maas. Hermione's had been though, and hopefully Sirius would son be free. Then HE would be free of the Dursleys, hopefully forever.  
Harry's thoughts suddenly jumped to earlier in the day, and the way Ron had seemed when he met Danielle.He had never seen Ron react that way, and he supposed that was because no one like Danielle had ever shown an immediate interest in Ron. He and Hermione had both felt an unspoken sense of relief that afternoon, and the last bit of guilt over taking their relationship past friendship had slipped away.  
All in all, it had been the best birthday he'd ever had.  
After the way it had ended, he and Hermione enjoying time in the park, just the two of them, with kisses and the sounds and smells of summer around them, it was hard to imagine it could get any better. But he knew this plan had been concocted by two of the world's most determined witches, and he knew he'd better be prepared for anything. The Grangers and the Weasleys all seemed to be conspiring to make him think this was merely a family birthday celebration but Harry suspected otherwise. It had been very coincidental that he and Chris had suddenly found themselves in front of one of what Harry later discovered was considered the best shops in Paris for ready to wear men's formal wear. He looked at the small handful of buttons in his hand and picked up his vest and jacket. Hermione was going to have to help him with these strange little things!  
Harry took a final look in the mirror and shrugged. He was no handsome Cedric Diggory, or cool Bill Weasley but since the only person who mattered seemed to think he was smoother and more handsome than all the rest of the Wizards, Harry was satisfied and set off to find his Hermione.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Down in the Weasleys' suite, Ron was breathing a sigh of relief as Percy left the room they were sharing, closing the door with the usual bang. Even the door sounded like a bigheaded, insufferable jerk, Ron thought. As usual Percy had seized the opportunity to play the worldly, all-knowing brother as they dressed for the evening. He'd tried to tune out Percy's voice as he droned on and on about using the correct fork and knife, and how to propose the proper toast. Now, at last though, he was free to relive the afternoon's events. It had been exciting enough, helping Fred and George make a deal with the shop owner. and now each of them would have some money of their own, without having to depend upon his parents for everything.

  
As much as he hated being poor, Ron hated even more seeing the worried looks on his parents' faces as they tried to figure out ways to make his father's ministry salary stretch further. Now, however, the memory of the worried looks had been somewhat diminished by the looks of pride over the recent accomplishments of his mother and Ginny, and then today when he and the twins shared their news.

  
Then, if that wasn't wonderful enough, he'd finally met a girl who was not only pretty enough to take his breath away, but who made him feel happy and comfortable, and filled with a confidence he'd never felt. Ron slipped the black vest over his starched white shirt and turned to the mirror, almost fearing what he'd see. He felt relief but surprise that he didn't look as foolish as he had somehow expected. The stark black and white made him look....well, he actually looked dignified, and there was no sign of a smudge on his nose, or anyplace on his face. Ron grinned as he remembered the look on Danielle's face when he'd asked if she'd be coming to Harry's birthday celebration. Then her face had really taken on a look of delight when he'd asked her to sit with him at dinner

  
He had been happy for Harry and Hermione, seeing how the new side of their relationship seemed to add a glow to their faces. Hermione was softer and somehow not so quick to correct others, and Harry, well, Harry was just happy and relaxed in a way he'd never seen his friend.He'd seen the look of anticipation the two had exchanged before they went off alone and the happiness that seemed to shine from their faces when they rejoined the group. He'd have liked to know where they'd been but both had been uncharacteristically vague when he'd asked.  
Well, in spite of the fortune his famous friend possessed,Ron knew Harry's life had contained more unhappiness and danger than any five people should have had to endure. And Hermione's "driven to success" attitude had brought her to the brink of disaster more than once.No, he'd been jealous at first, but Ron knew his friends deserved their happiness. Now, unbelievably, it looked as if a similar experience might be coming his way.

  
Ron didn't know it, but a very sweet smile was on his face as he remembered how Danielle looked in her sea blue dress that afternoon. He didn't know what it was, but these French girls had something that he'd never noticed in other girls. And in the short dress and sandals, Danielle's tanned legs looked as if they went on forever. He could hardly wait to see her that night. She had left with a shining white dress in a long box and he could only begin to imagine how she would look.  
He checked his watch and decided he'd better go look for Bill. Percy had remarked, as he went out the door, that Ron's collar "could " have been straighter, but he wanted the opinion of someone he trusted. Besides Bill was the authority on French girls, as far as he was concerned, remembering how Fleur had attached herself to Bill that afternoon like a third arm.He knew they weren't often together, but his brother had certainly had a large effect on the cool and distant Fleur.  
  
~~~~~  
Ginny sighed happily as she looked around the bathroom she had all to herself. Soft but sunny yellow walls and a jade green whirlpool tub, surrounded by jars and bottles of all sizes and scents. Looking out the door into her bedroom with its separate dressing area, she couldn't believe she was here in the midst of all this luxury.When she saw the room for the first time she had been speechless, and thought for one horrified moment she was going to cry. Fortunately though, Ivy, who had been helping her get settled, had begun telling her a story of the time Hermione had decided to mix ALL of the bottles' contents in one bath. Hermione had been around five years old at the time,Ivy said, and had been left happily splashing away while Ivy had gone to fetch her nightgown. When she returned though, she couldn't even see Hermione, who apparently had been all set to try this as soon as her mother disappeared. "The bubbles were shoulder high and heading toward the door. And the smell!" she remembered Ivy saying. "I can laugh now, but that room smelled so strongly that they couldn't rent it out for two weeks after we left. Fortunately it's a nice place and they have forgiven us. But we always feel we should give them our patronage now that Hermione has settled on one scent."

  
Yes, this was certainly wonderful, but what made it truly perfect was knowing that while she relaxed luxuriously, her immensely irritating, but constantly loving family was only steps away, enjoying a similar luxury. Her dad had told Ginny he intended to see that her mother was left undisturbed to enjoy THEIR whirlpool tub. She hoped this had happened but Ginny also knew her mother would be at her door soon. She'd told Ginny she wanted to help her into her first truly formal dress, but she knew what her mom had meant. She wanted to be there so they could continue making the kind of memories Ginny had had with her mom and dad all her life.There hadn't been luxury, but she'd never felt anything but loved and cherished,even if her mom did sometimes resemble a saber toothed tiger and her dad seemed in another world.  
Now, just a few more minutes in this warm, spring green water, with its scent of narcissus, and she'd be ready to dress.  
  
Ginny turned slowly in front of the long mirror in her dressing area, and gave herself a smile that looked, even to her, like a cat who had just been presented with a large bowl of cream. Somehow, the mingled shades of soft peach and moss green, with a hint of the palest yellow here and there, had made her hair look a deeper red with auburn tones and her blue eyes had taken on a more sea green color.Her pearl and gold earrings and choker necklace gleamed and even her skin seemed to be more glowing and less colorless.

  
Not so long ago, Ginny knew she would have been standing before this mirror, trying to see herself as Harry would and ending up feeling totally miserable. It had been that way since she'd first seen him, when they were little kids. She'd tried to stop feeling this way, while at the same time trying to think of more ways to make him notice her. Her plans had always failed though, some merely miserably, others in near disaster for them both.

  
This summer though, seeing how happy Harry was with Hermione and her family, Ginny knew it was time to focus her thoughts elsewhere. And look what had happened when she did! She still had trouble believing Witch Weekly had not only liked what she and her mother had put together, and paid for it, but had asked for more. Then, even more miraculous, she, Ginny Weasley, former nobody, would soon become part of Teen Witch Weekly. She'd love to see the faces of some of the Hogwarts Fashion Patrol when they heard the news, but one plan she was determined to keep was no changes. She'd do her best to remember this would be only a tiny part of her life, and that she continued to stay close to her wonderful and loyal friends.

  
Then Ginny felt her cheeks becoming pink, and she felt warm all over as she remembered Adrian Malfoy's face as he called her Ginette, and when he told her he looked forward to seeing her that evening. She told herself vehemently that he was just being polite, but the vision of his face kept returning. Adrian Malfoy seemed to be the total opposite of his cousin Draco in every way, except looks. She knew he was older, but he had seemed so sincere, and they had found so much to laugh over together as they had wandered the streets together that afternoon. She grinned mischievously as she remembered they weren't the only ones laughing. She had never seen or heard Ron act the way he had that afternoon. It wasn't that he'd made a prat of himself, she was used to that. No, this was a Ron she'd never seen before and she thought she liked him. Not once had she heard her brother make a sarcastic remark, or lose his temper.

  
Who knew,Ginny thought as she put on the shimmering shoes she'd waited so long for, and watched as they slowly faded from green to peach to yellow and back again. Maybe Harry Potter's fifteenth birthday would turn out to be a night they'd all remember.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the situations and some of the girls' clothes and jewelry. Many thanks to J.K Rowling for letting Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny slip into my head this time. They should now be back where they belong so you can get on with Book Five.  
The RSVPs are finally all in, so see everyone soon!


	12. (Pt.12 -And the Celebration Begins

A/N:Sorry but the party must be in two parts, I got overly enthusiastic about this part. Here you have the descriptions and most of the guests. We'll get some action and romance next time.

  
Paris 12 "And the Celebration Begins"

  
As the cars drove up and stopped at what looked like a very old house, Harry wondered what the evening had in store for them. Hermione was holding his hand and as the door of the car opened, the light fell on her. Harry thought he had never seen her look so pretty or smile so happily. Her hair, dress and skin all seemed to shine. As they got out, he looked up to see a small sign hanging unobtrusively over the door. It read 'Auberge Nicolas "Flamel"! Harry turned quickly and looked at Hermione and Ivy, who nodded.

"Yes, Harry, this is the former home of Nicholas Flamel. It's also said to be the oldest home in Paris. Because it looks small and quiet from the outside, we found it the perfect spot to celebrate." Ivy told him, looking pleased at his wide eyed reaction.

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm and whispered,"Wait till you see how we've fixed it up. Of course Dumbledore was able to get permission for us to use it. Mom said she thinks he's more excited about tonight than we are!"

The Grangers and Harry moved to join the Weasleys, who were getting out of another two cars, and they all entered the house together. Molly was visibly moved and Harry could see happy tears in her eyes

"Arthur and I visited Paris on our honeymoon, so many years ago," she told Harry sheepishly. "TWe've wanted to come back so many times. But we had all the years when You Know Who made all of our lives full of terror, then Arthur has been so busy with the Ministry and the children were young. It seemed we'd never get back. And now here we are, ready to celebrate with you. It's a happy night, Harry, and Arthur and I love you like one of our own children."  
Harry felt himself go at least ten shades of red, but he felt really pleased and happy too.

As they moved through the doors, they could see the house was really a restaurant. The front room was long with a fireplace at each end and comfortable looking couches and armchairs in groups. Further on, through a large arched opening was a much larger room. When they walked in, Harry looked around in amazement. There were several dozen round tables, covered with silver tablecloths. Off to the side of a white dance floor was a large wooden screen with carvings of unicorns. Music that sounded like flutes, violins and a harp drifted out. Obviously there would be more than one type of music though, since Harry could see guitars and drums set up beyond the dance floor.

"Wow, Hermione, this is cool!" Ron said loudly behind them. " What are you doing for MY birthday?"

Ginny punched Ron and retorted before Hermione could speak, " You idiot, she's not doing anything. Get your own girlfriend to host a party!"

"But I don't have....." Ron began, but stopped as he saw Adrian and Danielle come through the arched doorway with Danielle's mom and dad. "Mmm, excuse me," he said, and disappeared across the floor toward them. Ginny, Harry and Hermione had a quiet laugh as they saw Ron stride up and begin talking to the group, his eyes never leaving Danielle. Well, he could see why, thought Harry. Besides looking really pretty in the white dress, with tiny touches of gold, Danielle's eyes had lit up when she saw Ron, in a way that he knew must have made his best friend feel like someone had handed him a sack of galleons.  
.  
"Nice," Harry whispered to Hermione." I reckon I'd be a jealous git if I hadn't seen you look at me that way a few times. But Hermione, this place looks beautiful. The colors and decorations are perfect!" The colors were great he thought, and so was the happy look Hermione gave him. The walls of the room were translucent cobalt blue, and silver clouds traced across, moving since they had been enchanted. The ceiling was a deeper, more opaque cobalt streaked with deep purple and covered with what looked like a million stars of varying brightness. A huge silver and bone white moon seemed to smile down on the scene.  
  
Harry spotted several sets of French doors on one side of the room, just as Adrian walked up and greeted them. " So what's outside?" he asked Hermione.  
"Oh, no, " she replied. "That's another surprise, but it's for later in the evening. And don't bother trying to look, because you won't see anything. Mom will open the doors after she's done the spell, and we'll..... well, never mind. It's something you'll love."  
  
" I love it all, and it's.... " Harry began, when he saw a group come into the room. There were the rest of the Weasleys. Percy with Penelope, and Charlie with a girl who looked as accustomed to being outdoors as Charlie. She had very dark hair in a thick braid that didn't hide its curl and bright blue-green eyes in a deeply tanned face. Behind them were Bill and Fleur, Fleur obviously speaking in very rapid French to Bill, who seemed to be only partly listening. This had to be because a tall wizard was also speaking to him from the other side, and Harry was surprised to see Oliver Wood.

  
Harry and Hermione barely had time to greet this group before more people appeared, among them Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, closely followed by some of his friends from their own year."How did all of you manage to come over?" Harry asked, after enthusiastically greeting Dean, Seamus, Lavendar and Pavarti. "Are your families here too?"  
  
"Oh no," replied Dean. "We traveled to Seamus' house by floo powder then by portkey the rest of the way. Quite an experience, wasn't it girls?" He looked teasingly at Lavendar and Pavarti, who were still attempting to smooth their hair and dresses. and trying not to stare at Ginny and Hermione. Since they were not making much progress with their dresses or their hair, and their eyes had that wide as dinner plates look, Hermione said, in a voice that barely hid her amusement,"Ginny, why don't we take Lavendar and Pavarti upstairs so they can, er, straighten themselves. And I believe we have a bit of catching up to do."  
  
Lavendar and Pavarti's eyes widened even more as Hermione turned to kiss Harry on the cheek and he hugged her and whispered, not very softly,"Hurry back though. It's not fun without you." Ginny and Adrian exchanged a few whispered words. then the girls left the room. As they went Harry could hear Lavendar saying," No FUN without Hermione, the brain? I've got to hear about this!" He was really glad Hermione had taken the girls away, because he knew Lavendar well enough to know she'd be full of questions about the new side of his and Hermione's friendship. He was just glad Hermione had been brave enough to answer them, since he knew he'd stumble and stutter over things and probably wind up making Hermione think he didn't care about her. It was one thing to tell Hermione how he felt, but talking to Lavendar was another whole thing. Besides, telling Lavendar and Pavarti anything was like ringing a fire alarm. By the time they got back to Hogwarts at the beginning of term, anything Hermione and Ginny told them would be known by the whole school.  
  
Beside him, Harry heard Seamus exclaim, "Oh, no! We've gotta do something about this!" and his eyes followed Seamus finger as he pointed across the room. There standing by his formidable grandmother was Neville, and with them was Professor MacGonagall, all talking to Ivy and Molly. He noticed Neville was looking even more nervous than ever, but whether that was due to the stiffness of his collar, the presence of his grandmother or the prospect of dancing with a girl, Harry didn't know. He and Seamus walked over and managed to drag Neville away after only a few moments of birthday greetings and reminders from"Gran" about not eating too much or dancing too fast

.The surprises weren't over though. Harry heard a squeal of excitement from the room with the fireplaces and a moment later Professor Dumbledore appeared with Lavendar and Pavarti on either side, looking as if they had mixed feelings about being escorted by their headmaster. Behind them was- Harry could hardly believe his eyes! It was Remus Lupin with Hermione holding his arm and chattering away happily. He felt a huge grin spread over his face. Not only was it great to see his favorite professor,but he could see Monsieur Maas hadn't been exaggerating. He had never seen Professor Lupin look so healthy and happy.  
  
Harry quickly made his way to where the new arrivals were and found himself in a hug and handshake from the Headmaster and Professor Lupin while Hermione stood there beaming. .Pavarti and Lavendar, Harry noticed, had quickly made their way back to the group of younger people and he was amused to see Pavarti trying, unsuccessfully , to distract Adrian's attention from Ginny to herself. Now where was Ron? He knew his friend was going to be as happy as he was to see Lupin. Ah, there he was, over beside the screen that hid the musicians, partly hidden by a large plant, with his head very close to Danielle's. Harry watched, amused, as Danielle pulled her long hair to one side , exposing her neck where he saw Ron immediately place several kisses. Danielle giggled and turned pink, looking very pleased. Obviously Ron had quickly lost his uncertainty about girls, this one anyway!.  
  
Looking over at Hermione, Harry decided Ron had the right idea, as he pulled her closer. These fancy muggle dresses were really all right, he thought, sliding his hand slowly across Hermione's shoulders and feeling her shiver a little and move into the circle of his arms. He was all prepared to suggest they find another large plant when the music suddenly stopped.

  
Disclaimer:Nothing is mine except Danielle and Monsieur Maas, and the descriptions of things. The Auberge Nicolas Flamel is really there, and you can visit their website at http://nicolasflamel.forez.com/default-uk.htm (Just don't expect the cobalt walls and ceiling or the unicorn screen. You'll have to come to Circe's Place for those! The party will continue with food and fun and mostly good surprises. 


	13. Chapter 13 " Dinner, Dancing, Elves, Fai...

**_A/N: The title speaks for itself. This part was tough, and it took an unreasonably long time, even given the interruptions of life ( and there have been a LOT, good and bad) Hope all you readers who check this out will enjoy it!_**

  
  
_Paris Thirteen " Dinner, Dancing, Elves, Fairies and More"_

  
When the music stopped, there was the usual confusion of people caught in mid conversation, and looking a bit embarrassed, as if uncertain how much of their conversations had been overheard. Harry was glad he hadn't begun to suggest a private corner to Hermione, Lavendar and Pavarti were already staring at them. He promised himself he'd dance with each of them at least once and make sure they understood he and Hermione were now more than friends.

Ivy, Chris and Dumbledore were in front of the area where the band would be playing, and Dumbledore began to speak.

"We'd like to welcome you all this evening, as we celebrate our friend Harry's birthday. I won't embarrass him with long speeches, but I know I speak for all of you when I wish him many, many more birthdays as happy as this one. This is your first birthday celebrated as your parents would have wished, Harry. May we all enjoy it as Lily and James would . Now, Ivy has a few announcements, I think."

"Harry, we are all so happy to be with you to celebrate. As most people here now know, Lily was my dearest friend, and what a joy it is to finally be able to show you some good times, as Professor Dumbledore says, as your parents would wish. We will have time for lots of toasts later,as well as a surprise to end the evening. Before dinner I would also like to welcome all of you who have made the trip to be here. We have a new arrival who some of you will not have seen in quite some time, Remus Lupin. I'm happy to tell all of you that Remus is well on his way to having his affliction completely controlled, and it's a joy that he could be here with us, looking so well. Please join me in welcoming Remus!"

With that Ivy, Dumbledore and Chris began to applaud, joined by more and more guests, some of whom looked extremely shocked and a bit uncertain. Harry thought how clever Ivy was to immediately make it impossible for anyone at the party to snub or treat Professor Lupin unkindly. She and Hermione certainly believed in plunging right into difficult situations most people would have tried to ignore.

When the applause began to fade, Ivy continued, telling the group to find their names on the tables and the food would be served. Harry found himself at a table with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Adrian and Danielle. All around them, friends sat, laughing and talking happily. Harry had the same sensation he'd had that afternoon, sitting with their friends at the ice cream shop, just complete happiness. He was startled to look up from admiring the table with its fresh yellow roses and violets in round clear glass bowls, to see a large group of house elves coming in, proudly carrying huge trays and pushing carts of delicious smelling food. He turned to Hermione in amazement and managed to croak out," Y-you had house elves prepare the food? What happened to S.P.E.W.?"

Hermione looked sheepish, but said cheerfully, "This is a bit different, Harry, they aren't here as slaves. Dumbledore asked for volunteers who wanted to come help. But the condition for coming was that they had to spend two days just enjoying themselves here, before they began preparing the food. Before we came back in, Professor Dumbledore was telling us that some of them were about to have nervous fits, not working, but by the end of two days, they all admitted they had enjoyed it. Though all of them said it would never take the place of scrubbing a dirty floor or feeding a few hundred people."

"Good news for us, that." Ron said, grinning at Hermione. "Will you give it up now?"

Danielle looked from Ron to Hermione and back with a bewildered look. " What is it that Hermione gives up? You want her dinner? I think there will be plenty, Ron, even for one so hungry as you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, unable to stifle their laughter. "So, you found out very quickly what Ron finds most important in life ?" Harry asked, expecting to see Ron glowering at him. Instead Ron just laughed.

"Oh yeah, we're well on our way to knowing each other." he replied. "And if it stays this much fun, I have a feeling food is going to drop way down on the list."

Danielle's cheeks turned much pinker when she heard this, but she smiled and said," The house elves will always be much happier working. Mama and Papa have always insisted our house elf come along on holiday with us, so that she would not take the whole house apart, cleaning while we were gone. Poor thing. she is having a difficult time, knowing that I will be far away this year."

" Far?" asked Ginny. " Where will you be?"

"She 's coming to Hogwarts, Gin, " Ron told her. Harry thought Ron looked like a cat who had just been presented with its favorite treat, and Danielle was beaming too.

" Yes, " she said. "It was just finally decided this afternoon. When Mama found out Ivy and Chris will also be at Hogwarts, she was able to help me persuade Papa. Only Max does not know, and I fear he will not be happy."

Harry didn't think Max would be very happy either. He didn't know the French boy very well, but he did know Max felt very close to his sister, and was already not very happy about his friend Adrian leaving. He wondered how he'd react when he found out Danielle had already met and developed a mutual crush on a Hogwarts' student.

The food they ate was delicious, and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, when they heard talking out in the entrance. Ivy and Chris started to rise to go to the other room but before they could, Hagrid swept in, followed by Lee Jordan and a boy who looked younger than Lee and the Weasley twins, but older than Harry. He was dark haired and had blue green eyes. The boy,who Lee introduced as Damien, looked friendly, but Harry for some reason felt a strangeness from him. Things were confusing for a few moments as Hagrid greeted everyone in his usual boisterous way, and Lee explained why he and his companion were arriving late. Hagrid managed to squeeze into a couple of chairs at one of the outer tables, and Lee and his friend sat with others who would be entering their seventh year. Things were a bit crowded and Seamus asked the new boy to join them. Harry was glad, because for some reason, he felt he needed to find out more about him.

"So, you're a friend of Lee's?" asked Seamus. "Have you been visiting all summer?"

"Oh, no," said Damien. "I just arrived several days ago. Lee and I hadn't met before, but our moms met years ago at school. My mom did a year at Hogwarts, and now I'm going to do the same. Lee suggested I come along, said it would be a good chance to meet some of the students before term started."

'Hmmm' thought Harry. 'Even without a Triwizard's tournament, this looks like a year with a real international group.' He was going to be watching Dumbledore carefully, to see whether the headmaster reacted in any way to this new student. Now, though, it was time to concentrate on the delicious food in front of him, and enjoy being with his friends, What a change from other years, when by this time he would have been alone in his room at the Dursleys' crossing off his birthday as just another day toward getting back to Hogwarts. Now though, his plate was full and Hermione was looking at him in a way that made him want to pull her outside those French doors and kiss her until neither of them could stand up.

Hermione grinned at him, as if she had read his mind and leaned over to whisper "Soon". He shivered as her lips brushed his ear, and he thought 'Oh, this girl loves to torture me, but I'll pay her back, and VERY soon!'

The rest of the supper passed fairly uneventfully, and when everyone was finishing up, the members of the band stepped up and began to play. They were very good, Harry thought, and seemed able to play anything. Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were the first ones on the dance floor, but they were quickly joined by Chris and Ivy who amazed them all by being quite proficient at the same dancing the teenagers were enjoying.

"I think they've managed to forget I exist during the school year. I bet they go out dancing every night!" Hermione pretended to pout as she said this, but Harry thought it was very obvious she was proud of her parents. Now, if he could just remember to dance the way Hermione had taught him, before they left for Paris. He grinned to himself as he thought back on the rainy afternoons when they had started out practicing dancing to some fast and loud music, but ended up on the window seat, very close together, watching the rain, in case anyone asked but really doing something entirely different. Hermione had put Crookshanks' basket directly in front of the door and he had obligingly meowed very loudly whenever anyone approached. Crookshanks had actually begun to earn a warm spot in Harry's heart recently.

The dance floor was very crowded when they saw Fred and George hurry toward the arched opening to the front room, and they came back in with several people who looked vaguely familiar to Harry, at least the girls did. He saw Fred and George talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who beckoned for Ivy and Chris to join them. After a few moments, all of the group moved onto the dance floor and Harry realized where he'd seen the girls. Fred and George has been talking to them in the French wizarding street. Apparently, they had been in on the party location, and asked them to drop by with a few friends. Angelina, Katie and Alicia seemed to be enjoying meeting the French boys too. He was glad to see Hermione was doing nothing more than smiling at Fred and George as they suddenly seemed to have forgotten how to dance. Their partners, who were very pretty and very stylish, were quite happily involved in " teaching" them again. Ron and Danielle had danced over to the large plant again, and Harry expected to see them disappear from sight any moment. Unexpectedly, Hermione pulled his head down and whispered "Would you like to explore the house a bit? I've got a set of keys."

"You mean it?" Harry said, almost afraid to believe his luck. She nodded and very quickly led him out a small door that was almost hidden by one of the food carts. They were in a dark stairway, and Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, and muttered "lumous" . They went up the stairs and found themselves in a room with a glass ceiling, lots of plants, and some long couches with only one arm. In the center of the room was a fountain that had different colors and soft music coming from it. There were twinkling lights that Harry recognized as fairies, but Hermione walked over, swished her wand and the fairies swarmed away.

"Little pests!" she said with a grimace. " I suppose I'll catch it now, they'll probably turn up downstairs, and will be pulling someone's hair, or something. I forgot this room had a fairy infestation. It seems Perenelle, Nicolas ' wife had this fondness for them and they still breed more freely here than anyplace."

Harry saw what she meant, there were cocoons hanging that he recognized as belonging to fairies. As they stood there another swarm flew out from under the fountain, surrounding them, until Hermione swished them away. He led her over to one of the strange looking couches, sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"This is an interesting dress, Hermione. It almost feels like it's made of some metal, it's so cold and smooth, but it moves with you like it's part of you. I like it, it's like you with a smooth, silver skin."

Hermione laughed and snuggled in closer " That's funny, you like it for the same reasons my dad didn't. I wasn't sure you'd notice."

" Not notice? Am I blind? No, I wouldn't mind if you wore dresses made out of whatever this is all the time, in all kinds of colors. I can see how your dad would say that though. I do seem to feel like touching you more than before, and I wouldn't have thought that was possible."

Hermione moved Harry's hands so that they were on her hips and leaned back to look at him. " I wouldn't have expected seeing you in a tuxedo to make me feel that way either," she told him. " You look amazingly natural in formal wear, I would never have expected such a handsome escort tonight. This'll be something to remember when we're back in our robes at school"

Harry groaned and buried his head in her hair, "Don't remind me! Usually I'm having such a miserable summer, the main pleasure of the day is marking off another day till time to get back for the start of term........somehow this year isn't that way."

"Not for me either. And, guess what... I haven't done my summer homework. When we get back, I'll have to shut myself up in my room and get to work."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Hermione hadn't done her homework? He knew she usually finished it at least by the second week of vacation, while he was struggling to do his, having to work at night, after his aunt, uncle and Dudley were asleep and out of the way. But still........" You won't be shutting yourself up alone, remember, we both have work to do."

"Somehow, I think we'd get distracted by"other things" but, what the heck, we can give it a try. But first, I think Harry Potter needs some birthday kisses, before we go down for cake, toasts and surprises.

Harry could find no problem with this plan ,and he and Hermione spent a very pleasurable time, stretched out on the couch. All too soon he felt something tickling, then stinging the back of his neck and he turned to see the fairies were back and seemed determined to stay.

"Okay, Wizard - that's our signal to leave the private party," Hermione said regretfully, giving him a huge hug and, standing up. "They'll be looking for us soon. Now let's get all festive again, hang on, this may feel a bit odd." Hermione pulled him to his feet and muttered, "Wrinkle finitium". He felt several little pulls in all directions, but when Hermione lowered her wand, he could tell his shirt was neat and starched again.

They looked at their reflections in the glass walls and both laughed. "One thing about being a witch and wizard," Hermione said through a giggle, "Unless they actually catch us DOING something, no one knows just how well we just celebrated. But let's go, before my self - discipline leaves first."

" Um, there's one thing I'm wondering though. Hermione, I may be crazy, but there's something about that guy, Damien who came in with Lee Jordan, I don't know what it is." Harry felt somewhat foolish, but he'd always shared his feelings with Hermione as far as possible dangers. He wasn't going to stop now, even though he knew it would make him feel worse than before if she scoffed at his intuition."Did you feel something sort of,well, sinister? I can't put my finger on it, but it's there."

"Maybe Harry, but I can't honestly say, I wasn't paying that much attention, so much was happening. I 'll talk to him when we go back down. Or maybe dance with him?"

"NO!" exclaimed Harry, without thinking. " See, Hermione, it's a feeling like my scar hurting. It makes no sense, it just happens."

Hermione began to look alarmed now "You mean you think he's connected to You Know Who somehow? Oh, Harry, we need to tell Mom and Dumbledore! We said we would."

" Okay," replied Harry. "But let's wait until we've talked to him together and separately. Maybe the guy is just nervous."

" I don't think so, Harry," Hermione said, not reassuringly. "One thing I _did_ notice about him..... he didn't seem to be lacking self confidence. Let's not let it spoil the evening though. I don't think we are in danger right now,we'll just have that constant vigilance."

Harry grimaced as he remembered the "fake" Mad Eye Moody but he knew that much was true. Even though this had been a terrific summer, they still had to be on guard. And he wasn't letting _anyone_ spoil this party.

Slipping into the dancing crowd was not as difficult as Harry imagined it might have been. He and Hermione parted for a while and danced with different partners. He spent some time, as he had planned, with Lavendar and Pavarti, and even though they still looked skeptical after he had managed to tell them he and Hermione had become very close, at least he had tried. Besides, how could he not feel this way about Hermione, he thought, as he watched her shining form dancing with various wizards in the room. Lavendar and Pavarti were certainly pretty and it would be hard not to notice them, in their bright colors and abundance of flashing jewelry. Somehow though, he liked looking at Hermione,Ginny and Danielle more. Maybe he should dance with Danielle, and with Ginny, if he could tear them away from Ron and Adrian.

Harry saw, across the dance floor, that Percy and Penelope seemed to be very happy about something and he wondered whether Percy had decided to propose. It kind of looked that way, they both had a goofy look on their faces. He wondered how Mrs. Weasley would react to the first of her children leaving home to get married.

After dancing with Ginny and Danielle, Harry was siting at a table with Adrian, Fred and George, discussing the coming year's Quidditch team and Gryffindor's chances of winning the Quidditch Cup. The band stopped after a song and they saw that Ron and Hermione were up in front of the band, calling for everyone's attention. Fred and George pulled Harry to his feet, and they walked up to join Ron and Hermione. There was a huge decorated birthday cake and before he could protest, his two best friends had each taken one of his arms and were leading the room in singing birthday greetings. He knew he must have been all the colors of red that existed, and he felt as if his neck and ears were on fire, but it wasn't all that unpleasant. As mugs of butterbeer were passed out, he couldn't help thinking back to the year he had sat glumly on the garden bench on Privet Drive, thinking everyone he had known at Hogwarts had already forgotten him. What a different world he now lived in! Looking around at all the friendly faces shining, and making toasts to him, Harry felt all the years he'd spent in misery and loneliness were truly behind him.No, he still didn't have his mom and dad, but what a huge family he did have, not only the Weasleys but Hermione's family and the prospect of Sirius being free to give them the home together they'd hoped for.

They all enjoyed the cake and finding the various trinkets the house elves had hidden. He smiled when he saw Hermione hold up a tiny broomstick, and Ron and Danielle laughing as they compared the matching hearts they'd found in their slices of cake. He saw Dobby waving to him from beside a food cart, and then found himself biting down on something hard. It turned out to be a tiny cottage, which he hoped meant he and Sirius would soon have that home. Everyone jumped as someone squealed loudly and looked to see Penelope laughing happily, as she held up a ring with a sparkling stone, and Percy standing there with his usual smug look. Still, Harry grinned when he noticed Percy was carefully avoiding his mother's eyes.

Ivy then made her way to the band area, and called for their attention. " Now for our final event of the evening, if you'll all step through the French doors, you'll find a Quidditch area has been set up. You'll find brooms there, and robes in two colors. If we need space for two teams, I will expand the area.There should be time for at least one game, assuming nothing very unusual happens. Don't worry about being seen, Albus and I have set up wards around the restaurant and gardens, similar to those at Hogwarts."

"Harry , you will think I've gone crazy, but I think I feel like playing," Hermione said, as they all rushed happily through the doors. Harry stared at her, but smiled as they joined the others. Life and Hermione never stopped surprising him. There was no way of knowing how this evening would end. Life and Hermione were full of surprises. One thing he knew though, even with all the dangers he'd been involved in and would be in the future, he wouldn't trade places with anyone!.

  
_Disclaimer: I own very little here, just the characterization of Ivy and Chris, Danielle, Adrian and the mysteriously sinister, as yet un-named "new guy". Thanks, and great admiration to J.K Rowling, who's brought magic of one kind or another into our lives. Also thanks to the people who have encouraged me, and given me ideas, including but not limited to 007, Tes-Sama, Gryffindor Archer, Electra, Hermione Gulliver, Caesar, Angel, Holly, Jess, Robert, Chase, Chris and Lis. Special award to "GF" who's now survived me writing two of these fan fiction things. Maybe someday you'll read them, but I won't hold my breath. (I don't plan to play soccer, after all!)_

_Year Five will be coming soon!_


End file.
